Withering Existence
by Pitifull-Smile
Summary: Allen is dead, killed by the Earl. But what happens when a large white wolf seemingly equipped with innocence in its body and the ability to take on a human form runs into a group of finders and an Exorcist... Possible pairing, not sure between who yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I just came up with this one-shot out of complete boredom a couple of days ago and it's been nagging at me to write it out ever since. Well actually I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not cause for some twisted reason any story I attempt to write these days tends to take matters in its own hands and do the oddest things…**

**Anywho what I'm trying to say is that this story at any point could suddenly continue forward when you least expect it and start updating itself chapter after chapter and then again you could wait ten years and there'd still be no update to it.**

**But for now enjoy this wonderful little "ONE-SHOT!" that I own none of the characters for other than me splendid OC's that may come in possible later chapters^_^**

**END-A/N--------**

* * *

_"Death is my savior…_

_"Death is my friend…_

_For he will bring this_

_Pain to an end…"_

The words came out of her pale lips cracked and broken after hours and days of screaming in pain and sorrow till there was no air left to force out.

_"Death is my savior…_

_Death is my friend…_

_Fro he will bring this_

_Pain to an end…"_

They were sung in a dead whisper empty of any happiness. A sound the devil himself would deem hopeless and despairing.

_"Death is my savior…_

_Death is my friend…_

_For he will bring this_

_Pain to an end…"_

The silver glint of the dagger shone brightly against pale skin that had long ago lost its warmth.

_"Death is my savior…_

_Death is my friend…_

_For he will bring this_

_Pain to an end…"_

He stood in the shadows ever present grin if possible widening in prospect of his newest akuma to be; the Earl was in a good mood today.

_"Death is my savior..._

_Death is my friend…_

_For he will bring this_

_Pain to an end…"_

The Earl took a step from the shelter of the shadows towards the dim moon light that glazed itself eerily down on the singing form of the young pale girl who sat as if praying with a small dagger pressed to her pale throat; long ebony black hair falling around her and spreading across her white gown and cold wood floor like a veil of darkness.

_"Death is my savior…_

_Death is my friend…_

_For he will bring this_

_Pain to an end…"_

What a beautiful sound it was to the Earl; he was truly the devil in every way in that sense. The Earls signature speech rolled to the tip of his tong as he prepared to speak but withheld for a moment as he savored the sound of the music in his ears.

_"Death is my savior…_

_Death is my friend..._

_For he will bring this_

_Pain to an end…"_

A bead of crimson began to trail down the blade of the dagger in a thin bloody vein as a ghostly white shadow appeared somewhere from the darkness and padded smoothly towards the raven haired girl.

_"Death is my savior…_

_Death is my friend…_

_For he will…"_

The melody in his ears silenced causing the Earl to peer down at the girl where a four legged figure now sat in front of said girl his snow white head placed comfortingly in the girl's lap patently leaving it there.

* * *

"Who…?" croaked the girl painfully lifting her head up making her hair fall back to reveal a once lovely and proud face but now showed one that was bony and frail.

Her dark brown eyes were blood shot and dry making it hurt to open them. But she could feel the warm fur against her cold numb skin. She felt warm now for some reason not only physically but emotionally; felt warm inside.

Her thin body began to shake with unshed tears that abruptly began to cascade down her pail cheeks. A loud clanking sound echoed throughout the small room as the small silver blade clattered to the floor and she through her arms around the neck of the white dog.

"He's… He's gone!" the frail girl sobbed into the dog's neck who in return simply whined to her in reassurance. A small sad smile crept onto her face tentatively and through the thick fur of the dog's neck she said two words to him: "Thank You."

She didn't know who or what this warm creature was giving her this needed comfort but she felt good; happy almost. And to her that's all she needed to feel… to have hope.

* * *

The Earl watch the whole scene intently as it unfolded before him.

He could no longer hear the beautiful melody in his ears; could no longer feel the pull of sorrow and hopelessness that had drawn him to the moon light bathed room in the abandoned building.

His overly sized smile faltered ever so slightly. There was no longer any reason to him being there; his reason for coming in the first place was no more. And why was that.

Because of a dog no, more like a wolf. In fact the oddest thing about the creature was its appearance. The wolf's fur was a pure white like freshly fallen snow despite the numerous splotches of grime covering it. Its left front leg was deformed and black with white fur growing in uneven patches over it as if someone had poured acid over the blackened limb. And it was large. At least tall enough for its massive shoulders to reach even above a grown mans waist.

And it was this strange wolf had managed to foil his plans with only a comforting touch and a little patience? It was so stupid the Earl could have laughed right there and then if not for his self control.

The Earl began backing away into the shadows but froze as a low feral growl drifted threateningly his way, somehow producing a shiver that made its way up his spine fearfully. The Earl watched in somewhat of a trance as the white head of the wolf swiveled around like an owls bringing large piercing eyes in his direction that bore into him chilling him to the very core. Eyes a deep bottomless sad grey that seemed to hold intelligence, far beyond that of any normal wolf. The wolf continued to emit the same feral growl deep in its throat that anyone even human could tell screamed one simple command in all of its ferocity "LEAVE!" In fact the Earl could of sweared it really did say that single commanding word behind the growl.

But there was something else in the white face of the wolf that caught the Earls attention almost immediately after the great white head came to face him. And even today he still remembers it; the long red scabbed scare running from its large jaw bone cutting through its left eye. And ending just above the eye where it ended as a splotch of red scabbing, the preeminence of an earlier form showing around the edges of it slightly visible.

"I wander…" mussed the Millennium Earl quietly to himself as he gazed intently at the crumpled picture clenched in his hand with a large red X going through it.

"Hello Earl-sama; what's you doin? ~" came the sing song voice of Road Kamelot who's spiky, blue haired, head had popped up over the edge of the tall chair the Earl sat in, a mischievous smile set on her face.

"Oh Road! I thought I told you to go play with Tyki-pon." The Earl stated as he slipped the crumpled picture into his pocket.

"But Tiki's borrrrring!!!" replied Road as she climbed nimbly over the back of the chair and planted herself in the Earls lap. She wore a short black skirt purple and black striped stockings and a oversized black and silver coat that for the most part hid the overly short skirt from view along with her hands "And besides I wanted to know what's got you Earl-sama so interested in Allen-kun~" She lifting her right hand up at the same time she said this, clutched in it was the same crossed out picture the Earl had been holding only moments before, the coat sleeve on the arm slid down a few inches at the movement exposing the hand below the picture.

The hand, the Earl noticed, was covered by a worn out white glove splattered with drops of long ago dried up blood. _'How long is she going to keep those scraps of fabric'_ the Earl thought to himself irritably, it always got to him whenever he saw the gloves of his old enemy, that Road had taken to wear almost every day now. And on top of that, she seemed to never take that blasted exorcist coat off either. What was so important about them? Did she really feel that strongly towards the boy they had once belonged to, to be keeping them after that time?

The Earl narrowed his eyes at the uplifted picture now ignoring the hated garments upon realizing what it was that the picture held in its frame. Behind the red mark over the photo the pale face of a boy could be seen. His hair was snow white that fell over his stormy gray eyes framing his face. He had a kind look in his expression and if someone weren't look closely at the picture then they would miss the long red scar cutting though his left eye ending in a pentacle on his forehead that was covered by the darker of the red lines going through the picture.

"Road you know it's not nice to steal~" said the Earl snatching the crumpled picture back and slipping it once more into his pocket; he kept his hand over it in case the other decided to attempt to take it again.

Road put on a childish pout once the picture was taken away from her and looked up at the Earl with a frown. "But Earl-sama I like Allen-kun~" she said in a voice that matched her exasperated expression.

"Oh? Do you now. Well if you like him so much then why did you kill him the way you did? Hmm?" said the Earl looking down on the pouting Road in amusement. Well at least it was pouting because right after the Earl mentioned these Roads face split into a large sadistic grin, her eyes gleaming with the memorable memories of the past.

"Well he was my favorite toy Earl-sama~" said the smiling girl her grin getting larger "Really I didn't mean to break him… That quickly in any case". The Earl chuckled to himself amusedly after the 'Noah of Dreams' said this; the girl had had a most interesting attachment to the troublesome exorcist boy.

"Road~?" asked the Earl; "Yes Earl-sama~" she replied her expression becoming one of innocent curiosity masking her twisted smile. "What would you say if I told you that you could play with Allen-kun again~?"

Her face seemed to take on a very confused expression to the peculiar question as if she didn't understand what the Earl meant by "play with Allen" when he was already dead. But a moment later realization seemed to dawn on her and that same twisted sadistic grin of hers stretched across her face, her lips curving upward unnaturally.

"Really Earl-sama? I can? How? How?" she asked excitedly leaping from the Earls lap and beginning to dance in confusing little circles around the room on tiptoe.

The Earl laughed happily at the girls reaction "Be patent Road. He's not quite as dead as you think but-"

"He's alive! He's alive isn't he!?" she burst out excitedly cutting off the Earl "Wow! I get to play with Allen-kun again~" she said dreamily, quitting her dizzying circles to lean against the dark beige wall across from the Ear; much to his relief.

"Road please don't interrupt me again~" said the Earl with a bit of an edge to his voice now; he wasn't exactly as excited as Road was about this new predicament that he had been trying to deal with for the past few months. "Now as I said before" he continued "Allen Walker is alive but …" he let the sentence hang in the air for a short moment one in which Road took the time to remove one of her worn gloves and, in bloody letters, write "ALLEN" across the wall behind her seemingly oblivious to the edge in the Earls voice.

"But… I don't think we need to bother the boy just yet… He…" the Earl stopped for a moment to think "is rather interesting right now to me, as far as his appearance goes anyway. ~" Although the Earl knew very well that the rebirth of Allen Walker was not a good occurrence for him in any way, he just couldn't help but be curious of the boy, or rather as he was now: Wolf.

Road's finger came to a bloody halt as she finished the last letter of her crimson master piece; she turned her head away from the note "ALLEN WALKER" that she had succeeded in gouging into the wall to face the Earl with angry blue eyes.

"What do you mean I can't play with Allen-kun?" she asked in a flat dead voice.

"And what's wrong with his appearance? Allen-kun's adoooorable~" she said the last line in a somewhat protective tone masking her anger as if the Earl saying something about Allen's looks made her jealous of the other for knowing more about the boy. _'I really do wander what Allen-kun looks like now that he's alive again…'_ she thought afterward. _'After all it has been almost a year since I last played with him.'_ She giggled quietly letting her imagination carry her away in contemplation of the white haired boy's current appearance.

Was he still white haired? Did he still have his scar? She was particularly interested in these two as it had always been the thing that set him apart from the other more boring humans.

"I really did like his scar" she mused out loud then turning back to her bloody art work to watch the red liquid slowly work its way down the wall, forming tiny veins of blood down its dark surface like sap running down a tree.

"He does still carry that troublesome scar of his. If that's what your wandering Road~" the Earl said, the edge in his voice lowering.

"He does?" Road about screamed out then wiping her head once again towards the Earl only her voice now held excitement instead of anger.

"Yes he does still have that along with his white hair I might add. Only… It's not exactly considered hair anymore I suppose but rather fur. ~" the Earl finished his explanation glancing towards the blue haired teen across the room already anticipating her reaction to his words.

"Fur?" Road said cocking her head to the side at an angle that would have been adorable if not for the demon face to which it belonged.

"Earl-sama what do you mean by fur? Is he some sort of animal now?" she said the last part somewhat hoping the plump man across from her would say yes. And to her upmost excitement he did.

"Yes Road I believe you are right on the mark~" he said with his ever present smile spread out evilly. "Are little Allen-kun is not exactly as human as he once was. In fact he is more wolf than he is human now-a-days." The Earl couldn't keep himself from chuckling at the reaction Road gave to this new finding despite the fact that he never truly intended for the eldest Noah to find out about Allen Walkers rebirth in the first place. But then again he had to admit three months of looking up on the subject was bound to catch someone's attention eventually, especially with a bunch of overly curious Noah around, and it was just his luck that that 'someone' happened to be Road Kamelot, the boys #1 fan.

"Wow a wolf!! I can't believe it! I love wolfs and I love Allen!! I love both of them and now their two in one!!" Road was back to her confusing circles but now with increased vigor and smaller quicker circles; the Earl was going to have a headache for sure.

"You have to let me play with Allen now! And I won't be taking no for an answer" she said stopping her circles for a second in front of the Earl atop the antique wood table wagging a long gloved finger at him.

"No I'm afraid I can't let you do that Road~" said the Earl in a joyful yet threatening tone.

Road about fell over in shock when the Earl said this crushing her enthusiasm "No I want to see Allen-kun! NOW!" she said regaining her balance once more and crossed her arms in a stubborn manner, glaring at the Earl with as much intensity as she could muster into it.

"The answers still no~" said the Earl unperturbed by Roads stubbornness and cold glare.

"But whyyyyyyy?" Road said now plopping herself down onto the floor jumping up and down on her bottom like a spoiled child having a tantrum.

"Because I said so~" said the Earl still not backing down; smile remaining forever in place.

"I don't care! I want to see him" said Road as she stood up again to point a finger at the Earl looking all the more childish and immature in the action with the tone of voice she used.

"Road if you keep this up I'm going to have to ground you~." Said the Earl still undeterred by the girl.

She narrowed her eyes in anger towards the Earl "You're a meany! I never get to do what I want! You always just treat me like a child! I'm going to ask Tyki to take me! Cause he likes Allen-kun too a will want to see him with me!" she glared at the Earl for a few seconds more after her outburst and sticking her tong out at the unfortunate man turned her back to him and proceeded to march towards the door pounding down her feet with each step to make an uneven tempo for each step she took.

The Earl watched her go before calling out "on your way out Road dear please reframe from…"

"SLAM!"

"…Slamming the door" he ended the sentence awkwardly, and watched the girl continue down the hall out of the room; he sighed at the splintered door on the floor. It was going to take a while to fix it considering the hundreds of little pieces it was now in. "It was such a pretty door…" he murmured to himself and pulled his hand out of his pocket to find a now balled up picture of Allen in hand.

"Even now you still manage to cause me all this trouble, Allen Walker…" he said crushing the picture even more in his hand till it trickled through his fingers as dust.

The Earl stood from his chair, eyes flickering over to the bloodied message on the wall, an X began to carve itself over the words at his piercing stare making a loud screeching sound as it progressed seemingly of its own accord; the Earl was in a bad mood today.

* * *

**A/N--------**

**I'm so tired!!!! It took me four hours to write all that and I started it at one am two. And the reason it took me so long was because I for some odd reason I would continuously go back to somewhere in the story and retype the whole thing before I was finally satisfied (it has possessed me I tell you!!).**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed and if you want me to continue this story as my consciousness is telling me to do then I will either have to get a review from at least 5 people or someone can answer the question below:**

**This story although made up randomly off the top of my head is based off of a movie I once watched somewhat. This movie told the story of a man who after dying in a car crash one night finds himself reborn as a dog. And as the movie continues this man/dog sets out to find his family he lost going through all sorts of dangers along the way before in the end finding them but eben then he finds out some troubling things that could endanger his family. This movie is not an animation but uses real people and real dogs. Now if anyone can guess the name of this movie then it will count as all five reviews and a special mention in the next chapter (don't worry I'll mention all of my faithful reviewers either way).**

**Ok well anyway let me know what you think of the story and be sure to give some pointers as to how I can make it better in the future^_^**


	2. Caged Animal

**So here is the second chap thanks to both 6 people reviewing and 2 of them getting the question right.**

**So without further delay…**

**CONGRADULATIONS: SolemnSoul and natcat5 for getting the name of the movie right! It was indeed "Fluke" and if everyone could give them a round of applause it would be very kind of you. And I would like SolemnSoul and natcat5 to give themselves a nice pat on the back.**

**Also I would like to thank: xXShadowRebalXx, rei (I will be taking you advice into account), addenza and Black Alice Butterfly, for taking the time to review.**

**END-A/N-END**

* * *

…Drip…Drip...

"One, three, four, six"

…Drip…Drip…

"Eight, eleven, twelve, fifteen…!"

…Drip… Drip…

"Sixteen! Nineteen! Twenty-one! Twenty-three…!"

…Drip…Drip…

"Twenty-four!! Twenty-five!! Twenty-eight!! Thirty!! Shut up… "

…Drip…Drip…

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…"

…Drip…Drip…Drip-

"Ahgggg!! Will you shut up already!"

"AHHHHHHH! Mommy! Mommy! The wolf tried to bite me!" screamed a high pitched voice in fear.

Allen Walker stared dumbly out of the rusted bars of the cage he stood in, towards the small girl who now clung onto her hassled mother's long blue skirt. He was so absorbed in his thoughtless annoyance that it took him a long while to unravel the simple sight outside of the forsaken cage he was locked up in.

A young woman looked down at the crying girl clinging to her skirt for a moment, then glanced up at Allen her eyes exposing her fear of the large sight before her. "Let's go see the magic show Lucy it should be starting about now" she said and proceeded to lead the teary eyed girl away from the rusted cage, with a noticeable urgency in her steps.

"Just like the rest of them…" muttered Allen as he resumed his relentless pacing that had already long ago worn a rough trail into the wooden floor of the cage. Anyone looking at him would instantly get the meaning of 'caged animal'.

Allen had watched for the past two months as countless people gawked up at him with disbelieving eyes. Or a teen walk timidly up to within fifteen or so feet to his cage, and through a rock or something of the sort at him after a lost bet with his friends, in an attempt to get a reaction from him.

In the beginning this would never get him to so much as blink for he had been smart enough to do so, but as the days turned to week s and the weeks dragged into months, Allen found he was losing more of himself with each passing pair of eyes. And soon enough anyone and anything that dared to through any such projectile at him could expect a nice shock as he threw himself against the pars of his cage snarling like a rabid dog.

Today was just such a day in which he felt that hopeless feeling of losing a part of himself with every minute that trickled by. He would usually be pacing on these days muttering one thing or another to himself. Today's mutterings was a recounting from one to thirty, although he never did count them out in order for the most part.

It was raining this particular day; less people were around but it was still fairly busy. Allen didn't like the rain; it was a sorrowful sight that always brought back the memories of the past. These memories he knew he would never be able to go back to, no matter how much he wished it. But maybe it was better that way; they'd all probably just fear him like all the others did now.

But he didn't blame them. After all the very reason for this was why he was locked in this sorry excuse for a cage. And what is this all so miraculous reason you ask?

He was a wolf, and a large one at that; his muscular shoulders rose several inches then even the tallest mans waist and his head was nearly twice the width of a human's skull. And if someone were to even take a glimpse at his four in-a-half inch long dagger like fangs most would instantly see death flash right before their eyes. His size was of such proportions actually that no one yet, specialist or not, had been able to figure out the exact breed of wolf he was.

But he was a magnificent beast or so the several rich merchants and traveling traders said. It was they who attempted to buy him away from the ringmaster, who was the one keeping him locked up in the rusted cage, and also a broker hired by the Earl to keep him locked up. Allen had long lost count of how many times he had felt the uncontrollable urge to rip the man's jugular out of his throat, just to get the satisfaction of watching him suffer as he now did.

Allen's snow white coat gleamed with an unnatural sheen that seemed to make him glow with radiance. His eyes had kept their misty gray in color despite his wolf lineage. Over the left eye he bore a scar that ended in a red splotch looking as if someone had somehow removed the original form it had once held. The scar gave the wolf a fierce look only adding to the fear he struck within the people who set eyes on him.

But the most recognizable of his features was his left foreleg that was blackened and bare of nearly all but one or two uneven patches of the white fur. It truly looked as if someone had lit the limb on fire and let it burn till black and dead. But he was still able to use the leg quite fine, save for the sporadic stiffness it sometimes took on.

…Drip…Drip…Drip…

"Ah! Now we see the reason towards my irritation" said Allen, triumphantly at a small puddle that had now formed itself in the far left corner of his much-to-small cage, steadily being added onto drop after drop. It was a truly and utterly annoying sound that vibrated though his head in a constant dull pulse.

Allen padded over the few feet he needed to stand over the puddle and sat at its wet edge. He glared at the puddle as if in a starring contest with his reflective self it projected at him. The white wolfs concentration on the puddle was quickly shattered, with the small waves another drop of water set off upon hitting the puddles clear surface.

Bending his head, he lapped up the clear liquid from the floor, suddenly becoming aware of just how parched his throat was. Emptying the shallow depression of wood from any trace of water but a wet dampness, Allen proceeded to drag his feet to the driest part of the cage and lay down. It often took him by surprise just how tired he always got nowadays to a point where he would almost without warning, collapse for several hours each day with nearly no way of waking him.

Perhaps this was because of the constant pacing he took part in each day, or maybe it was the lack of food he received that brought on the sudden drowsiness. He did not know for certain, and frankly… he didn't care in the least.

Laying his head over the massive paws that made up a good portion of his front legs he let his half-lidded eyes drift about his surroundings taking in the fewest of detail he could. A person here, a dog or two there; it was all simply meaningless to him. What was he to care about them? They obviously didn't give a dam about him anyway.

Allen gradually let his eye lids fall till, when the last of the people had left for home, and all that was left were the dimming rays of the sun on the far horizon, he was deep in sleep. Unaware of the spiky haired girl standing in the shadows, a broad grin stretching from ear to ear, with a small twinkle in her menacing blue eyes.

"I've finally found you… Allen-kun~"

* * *

**Ok, ok I know it's short. But what can I say I got a cold and my head is killing me! Honestly I was literally planning to leave the thing at 500 words. So try to think of it as a really big chapter. And if you can't do that make it seem longer and read it over twice, then technically it will be over 2,000 words.**

**Ok so I have this poem I wrote about two years ago called "Untamed", that just to make this chap seem a bit longer decided to add:**

_UNTAMED_

_I'm wild I'm free, strong as the wind._

_I own the freedom to run through forests and fields of my own will._

_For I am the untamed wolf, who runs the untamed land's._

_Man have tried, man have failed._

_For still my freedom prevails._

_He may own the oceans, own the sky's…_

_Even tame the untamed forest's that I once called mine…_

_But never shall man own nor tame my kind!_

**-------END-------**

**Inspiration: As I wrote this two years ago so I'm not so sure what my inspiration for this poem was, but if memory serves me right it was the book :"Call of The Wild" that gave me the inspiration for it.**


	3. You wish to be free?

Disclaimer: Now people if I owned any of this stuff I probably wouldnt be here right now wasting my time with a run-off of my own story. Don't get the hitch? I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! Ok well maybe the right to be obsessed with -Man... But thats a whole different story right there!

* * *

Road was not exactly happy with the Earl. In fact the eldest Noah was furious with him for the past months events.

Ever since their 'little' argument the two had, had the Earl seemed to of taken it upon himself to keep Road grounded under any means necessary. Or as she saw it: away from her precious Allen-kun.

The first time he claimed it was for her 'fit' she had started up, resulting in a splintered door. This door, the Earl claimed to be his favorite door, and that reason alone enough to ground the angered girl for a month.

So he had Tyki escort Road to her room where he was ordered to bolt up the door, and walls, and ceiling with a foot or two of steel and other metals of that sort.

Oh how happy the Earl looked as he waddled off to do whatever it was he was going to do, calling over his shoulder for Tyki to keep a close eye on Road. All the while thinking that this 'small' precaution, enough to hold the 'Noah of Dreams' for the time he was to need…

She broke out within a week. It was easy, or so she said as Lulubell irritable dragged Road back to her room/cell. Road was not in the least happy with being caught so soon to breaking out, but the least she could do was get under the Earls skin about how futile his attempts to 'hold' her were.

So when Lulubell finally presented the newly captured Road to the Earl, the blond haired woman had a nice long story of Roads escape to reel off to him.

Oh how not-so-happy the Earl looked as he interlocked his fingers in a fashion that made it look like they'd snap from the pressure he held them.

"You made quite a little mess didn't you Road dear~" were the Earls strained words as he looked Road up and down for a sign of regret, but only found gleefulness and irritation in her burning eyes.

Originally even for Road blasting off a nice twenty yards of ceiling, wall, floor and everything in between seemed a bit extreme when it was her own home she was 'blowing up'. But quite frankly she rather enjoyed the whole thing as it took place.

In the end the Earl concluded in making a special room to hold Road for her 'grounding' time. This although at first the perfect way to hold Road, backfired upon him when the other Noah started to get curious about his strange behavior, in locking up Road for so long.

So to prevent any further speculation from the other Noah the Earl, grudgingly, released Road from the room he'd so carefully designed for her.

This proved to be just what Road needed to find out Allen's location, after some careful research, and peeping in on the Earl of course. This all had taken several months to accomplish in the end and Road was quite excited about the whole thing.

So here she was standing just outside the run down traveling circus, the Earl had been keeping Allen in for the past four months. It was beyond her how exactly he had gotten the boy or rather wolf in the cage he now slept in. But from what she had learned over her 'stalking' period, the cage was reinforced by a series a spells the Earl had placed over it preventing Allen from breaking out.

She had been standing in the shadows for several hours now, just staring at the white wolf in awe. This was Allen. The very boy she had killed with her very hands only a year ago and now here she was seeing him once again alive. It was a dream come true.

Road waited several minutes after Allen had fallen asleep before approaching the cage. She was only ten yards away from it too, when she stopped short as the unnaturally large wolf suddenly rose jerkily to his feet, body convulsing violently. Her bubbly, giddy mood was reduced to a pile of mush in the form of what came next.

His body continued to shake violently like this for several moments, when there was a pained whimper closely followed by what sounded like splattering water. But what Roads eyes saw was not water but a dark all too recognizable liquid pooled out around the wolf, steaming in the cold night air. The wolf muttered a few indistinct curses at the steaming pool seeming for all the world calm, as if vomiting blood was a common thing. But to Road… It was the opposite. The complete opposite.

"Allen…" she murmured suddenly feeling a deep empathy dispel the joy that has been ever so present mere seconds ago.

Cold steely gray eyes locked with Roads, making her shiver with a jolt of fear. 'Are those really the eyes of the kind boy she had grown know so well?' She questioned herself feeling as if the animal staring at… No, through her, was really the Allen she had hoped to see again.

"Leave me!" He half growled at Road pulling back bloodied lips to reveal long razor sharp teeth. Blood still oozed from between the deadly weapons, trickling down in a thin line to the cage floor. His body was shaking slightly although it was obvious the wolf was desperately trying to hold back these twitches.

Road didn't answer, but instead closed the space between them till she could distinctly smell the scent of iron coming from the pool of blood and make out every line in the thin wolfs body. She watched as a look of shock crossed the wolfs furred face, iron colored eyes widening slightly.

"Road…"

He shook his head dispelling any emotion with the movement from his furry features. "What are your reasons for this visit Road?" he paused "If you wish to kill me I'm afraid it won't be so very fun for you. You could threaten death right here and now and I wouldn't really give a scat! I'm already half dead!"

Road hardly heard him; all she could manage to distinctly see was the pool of blood at Allen's feet now trickling down the sides of the cage at a slow agonizing pace.

Normally this sight would have put her in a very much chipper mood, and she by now, would have been dancing her common circles in delight. Normally she would have enjoyed with great enthusiasm to take part in widening this bloody puddle. NORMALLY! She would not have this sickened feeling at the very pit of her stomach as if she was going to vomit at the very sight of the blood.

To put it short, this was NOT normal!

* * *

Allen being not himself currently after just waking from his sleep only to vomit the daily blood and half-meals, did not notice any of this confliction going through Road. Who was he to guess that right now the very person who had so enthusiastically killed him in cold blood was actually worrying about his well being? Who was he to know that in that mysterious little head of hers, Road was actually contemplating with herself whether or not to free him from the cursed cage he currently stood in.

"How long?" the black haired girl abruptly asked sapping Allen from his thoughts with a start.

"Excuse me?" he asked not letting his guard down, still just barely holding the shaking in his legs back.

"How long… Have you been here?"

Allen looked at her suspiciously for a moment, "You should know already yourself. The Earl is bound to have told you already by now. I's expect he's already gone to all you dammed Noah bragging about to number of times he's managed to brake my spine and every other bone at that. Oh and not to mention the continued attempted dissections he's tried on my worthless half-body! And to think I was dying before! Ha! I've lost half the organs in my body to your sweet brother Tyki, for the Earl to study at his leisure before putting them half rotting back into me! And you expect me to remember how many days I've been here! I've been on 30 days for the past month as far as I know! " He looked at her expression expecting to see the hidden glee she would be holding at his sudden outburst, an outburst that he knew he would regret later with the state he was in.

He glared at Road blindly with blood frothing out of his mouth waiting for such a responce. 'Great just the time to lose it' he thought bitterly, shakily lowering himself into a sitting position as he feared his legs would stop their support of his weight at any moment.

"I see…" Road finally said in a mechanical voice. "You… wish to be free?"

Allen was on his feet in the blink of an eye, screaming in a more animal like fashion that actually speaking. "YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU WILL FREE ME??? LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!" his voice quiets, legs shaking again a bit more controlled this time "I'm done with hoping. I'm done with living. I've lived to long to care anymore; you won't free me. Just kill me why don't you…"

"I CAN free you. I… will free you…"

Allen lowers himself back down into the sitting stance he held before, registering the words and tone she had used. After a minute of silence: "You really mean this. Don't you?"

She nods in a jerking fashion, raising hands up to the bars of the cage in front of her; 'She's unsure of herself' he noted seeing the way the gray limbs twitched in a nervous way as if not sure what to do next.

* * *

'This is it' Road repeated to herself placing her shaking hands on the rusted bars of the cage. "I'm going to free Allen Walker. I'm going to free him and then…'

She didn't know what she would do next.

But as her arms effortlessly snapped the browned bars like they were mere twigs, ignoring the black sparks coming off them at her touch, and searing pain that inched up her arms and throughout her body. She realized something. Something important, that she had failed to notice until now.

She honestly and truly… didn't give a shit anymore.

* * *

HI PEOPLE!!!!! I know you all hate me for taking so long in updating, but better late than never right? Yes well anyway I plan to pretty soon here try and put something up for my profile as I haven't been able to that just yet… Anyway when I do that I will have update schedules put up as soon as I figure those out. Also for some reason I have this one-shot I had posted a while ago and it has never shown up on the –man lists and I really don't know why… But if you're interested in reading that you will have to go to my stories to find it, as it has yet to make an appearance anywhere else, it's called "A Darker Shade" by the way. Ok now enough of my rambling here's a short name Borem that I have made (Sorry if that's not what you call this type of poem. Name poem that is.)

Borem: Short or long poems that I make during school out of boredom, hence the name Borem (Bored + Poem= Borem)

------------

CAGED

C-laustrophobic

A-gitation growing

G-rounded for life

E-ternity of everlasting pain

D-ammed to never be free

-----------

Inspiration: I wrote this one at school during science after seeing the picture of a tiger in a cage at a zoo and I think you all can agree with me that it relates to Allen's predicament quite well. Well did anyway.


	4. Give me a reason why

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not D Gray Man or it's characters and although I forgot to mention it earlier I do not own Fluke or it's characters.**

**Although I do not have time to type all of your names (Got school tomorrow and I'm already pushing the time I have left on the net) I want to thank all of those who have writen a comment and ifI have not replyed to you'r comment then I would like to ask for forgivness and I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry.**

----------

Allen was weary.

Very weary.

She was saving him? Road Kamelotte, eldest Noah, and Noah of Dreams was actually saving him?!? Now this was something he had never thought to see in his life time. Well for him: second life time. His absolute surprise in this action was almost enough to distract him from the faint scent of burnt flesh that his inhumanly strong sense of smell hinted him at. She was hurt... And if he wasn't mistaken that was indeed blood dripping down the teen girls ashy gray arms.

He couldn't help but flinch when her golden eyes locked with his silver ones at that moment. They were soft as they gazed at him. To soft. It was unnatural, the feeling those eyes gave him. He felt as if he could leap into her arms and just lay there and let her touch wash all the pains and regrets of the world off of him. He was quick to the lower his eyes, instead focusing hard on the puddle of blood below him now forming a thin dried crust over the top. The air stank of it all: blood, burnt flesh, rotting flesh. The whole lot of it in one like something big had died and been left to rot in the sun for days on end.

"You ok... Allen?"

He flinched again. To soft... Eyes still lowered he didn't know her hand was moving towards him till it was lightly smoothing the fur over his snow white head. The touch was sudden, and he bit his tongue. It was all he could do not to snap at her with gleaming fangs. _'Don't touch me!'_, he wanted to yell out at her. But he couldn't, and in the end all he did manage was to back away awkwardly only ending with him a mere foot away from the outstretched hand, and painfully pressed against the rusted bars of the cage at that. _'But this is better'_ he told himself grudgingly. _'Better than what was before'.  
_  
Allen chances a low glance at Road from the corner of his eyes. Not trusting himself to lock eyes with her again, he avoids the contact in the extreme. And with the silence growing heavy he does two things with one. One, breaks the silence, and two gets something answered he feels the utmost urge to know the answer to.

"Road. Explain yourself! Your reason for this", he jerks his head at the bent back bars in front of him, "why?"

Her answer came after a another minute of heavy silence, and when it did he almost regretted asking in the first place. "I don't know... Impulse maybe?"

_'Too soft! Stop it! Why are you being so kind to me?Didn't you come here to toy with me for a few hours with taunts? You came here with motives didn't you? Well, give me some?'_ The questions were all there. There reasoning in bold lettering. But why wasn't she giving them?

There was a shuffling sound from Roads direction and Allen found himself, once more, looking up at her hesitantly. She had backed several feet from him and had taken a step or two to the side, out of the way of the gaping hole in the cage bars. He lifted his head slightly feeling the uneasiness leave him along with her gaze. "Well? You can leave now. I'm not going to stop you, and all the Akuma in this area are dealt with. Mellenies on his way now I would expect, but if you leave now you can get away..." She took another step back, and Allen let out a grunt launching himself from the cage with the speed and power only a wolf could give into the jump.

He had done it without even thinking and was quick the twist himself mid jump so that his back was no longer facing Road. Soft his tail. Road was still the enemy, he had no way of knowing this was all just part of her plan in toying with him. Give him a chance to be free and then trap him again so that he could watch her laugh it up afterward. She was Noah, and as far as he was concerned Noah meant enemy; he wasn't about to let a few soft words change that fact.

He stood there for a long moment hackles raised, lips pulled back and growling low in his throat. "This is a trap! You are lying Road. I know you."

She rounded on him then surprising him with the sudden reaction. "What do you know Allen?! I hardly know what I'm doing right now! So how would you know what or why?" She turns again holding a hand to her face and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Whatever. Like a I give a crap anymore. Just go. I can't help you if Melleni gets here before you leave." He watches cautiously as she takes a series of deep breaths "please."

And just like that he complies. It hurt him somehow, the way she seemed in pain. And all he wanted to do at that moment was help her relive this pain in any way he could. And if leaving would do that then he would leave. Funny... Wasn't it only ten seconds ago that he was prepared to rip off the teens head off at the first sign of hostility? _'No. Not funny'_ he rethought the idea.

_'Scary.'_

-----------

**Ok, ok I know I suck. I suck more than I could ever suck in a thousand years. But hey I got something done right? As usual I didn't manage much but I'm only 13 what can you expect? Now I would have updated several times over winter break but my Internet has been down for some time and it was only now that I got it back. And on top of that I no longer have MSW (Something I'm not to happy about) so for the time being I have to type my chaps up on Gmail as a message where it has features similar to word (Thank god it has spelling check)**

**But still that is no excuse for the long wait you all have had and I except every and all virtual fruit, scrap metal, rocks, various foods, Etc that you wish to throw my way. But please nothing to big that it may leave me crippled, you still want updates in the future right? (I wouldn't blame you if you didn't)**

**PS:Please try to ignore the several missing commas that are bound to be out there my friend that is also my beta was not around when I needed her to beta this chap. And as for how Road refers to the Earl could someone please tell me how to spell it the way I'm trying to get it? I am very iffy on that issue**


	5. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I've been thinking lately. Why do people still do this thing? I mean honestly. I really don't see too many people going out there shouting in bold Capps: I OWN IT ALL!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Really? If anyone were to believe I owned this stuff then I just died and went heaven. Cause that my friend is NOT going to be happening anytime soon.**

**THANK YOU!!!!: MitarashiiDango, Canis Cantus, Tango Dancer, xXShadowRebelXx, sakera angle dark. (These are only the reviews for chap 4 so if you're name is not up there I'm still really appreciative of your review regardless)**

**I'm really appreciative of your reviews and hope you all continue reviewing for future chaps. I know I didn't reply to all of you so if there was a question not answered then please remind me and I will be happy to do so.**

**Well enough of this and on with the story^_^**

**--------------**

"Brother! It's only a baby, and it can't fend for itself if we don't take care of it!"

The small girl declared, jabbing a dirtied finger at said boy. She was 10 years old and her name was Ellen Loom. Her brother, Jake Loom, was 16 years old. Both were orphans, and quite well known in the area for the several part time jobs each had been taking on ever since arriving there.

Ellen and Jake were similar in most aspects; they both had the same raven black hair and pale, yet lightly freckled faces. Ellen's hair went down nearly to her waist, while Jake tended to keep his fairly short, but still long enough to be shaggy and unkempt.

They could have been called twins in personality. They each had a thing for never stopping until the job was done, even if it meant no sleep. They both had an fetish for caring for sick or injured animals, even though caring for them would many times leave them both broke.

But the two's similarities stopped there. Jake, was careful and unwilling to get himself involved with anything unneeded, and his sister well... she was more of the opposite in that one. She would go out of her way sometimes to find something to get involved in. And once she did, the old 'get the job finished' would come into play.

So Jake was not at all surprised when his little sister, in her worn skirt and thick wool sweater, came running to him, pleading in a desperate sort of way. "Please! Please! Please! It doesn't have a home; it's sick, thin, dirty and small! PLEASE!!!" He had denied of course.

Yes, Jake did care about the dogs or odd cats that needed a little food and a home, but when the numbers get past ten, and you barely make enough money to feed yourself; one more is really not doable. But Ellen, as smart as she was, had never come to terms with that fact and wasn't even close to giving up.

He gave an inward sigh as the, now shouting, 10 year old girl dragged him to wherever this new 'stray' was.

It took him a moment to distinguish the small creature lying on its side in the battered crate. Ellen was squatting before the crate, trying to get the small pitiful creatures attention.

"See brother? It needs our help!"

Jake sighed, feeling a growing pity for the dog, or at least that's what it looked like. He squatted down to get a better look into the bared side of the crate.

It was small, maybe 15 or 20 pounds at most. And it was dirty: covered in mud and leaves from head to toe like someone had dumped it in a bucket of the stuff. He stood up to get a look at the pup's surroundings.

'Great...'

This was the town's trapper's place. His name was Kyle Fathum. Jake had come to learn from the locals that he sold furs for a living. This was a man to avoid, unless you were looking for furs to buy. He looked back to the crated pup.

If Kyle had it in one of his crates, then that meant that it was... a wolf? It couldn't be anything other than that with the dog like appearance it had, and he had heard rumors over the past few months of a small wolf pack in the surrounding forest, that hunted livestock in the area...

"Brother! Stop spacing out! We need to feed Allen! And give him a bath!"

"Ok, ok... Wait, what? How? Allen?" he watched in bewilderment as Ellen skipped her way with the heap of mud, that was apparently a wolf in her arms, grinning like she'd just won the first prize in a competition. He looked wide eyed at the crate once holding the pup and found it somehow missing the top.

"E-Ellen! What are you doing!?! You can't take it! And since when has it had a name!?!" Ellen smiles happily at her brother's reaction and runs off holding the small wolf in her arms "Allen told me his name was Allen!"

* * *

He woke with a start.

It was just a dream Allen realized lifting his head stiffly, regarding his surroundings with mild interest. He didn't know exactly where he was only that it was somewhere far North of where he had started.

Yep. That had been his goal from the beginning. Not the North part, oh no! Allen's only plan in mind was distance. Lots and lots, of distance! He wasn't making for point A to point B; his idea of the whole thing was A to Z!

But unthought-out plans skipped his mind, and Allen was soon on his feet. He shook himself vigorously; loving the feel of the soft breeze sifting cool fingers through his fur. The dream he had just been having now a distant memory.

He wasn't particularly happy with being woken up as he was but right now something else was slithering its way into his consciousness. It was meat, and it wasn't raw but cooked! Deer his nose told him after a deep intake of frosty air.

Caution was behind Allen, and it was no time before he was at a brisk trot towards his destination. His snow white coat gleamed in the faint moonlight giving his outline a blurred feature, he was a true ghost in these woods nothing would see him coming before it was too late. He was certain of it.

There!

No more than ten minutes later he could make out the soft glow of a fire in the near distance. There were three humans sitting around the glowing embers, all men he could tell simply by their scent but nothing that set them apart feature wise.

By the time he was within sixty yards of the three men Allen was tensing himself. He took his time, step by step, not a sound, nothing.

Their clothing is white he realized several dozen feet farther in his stalk. It was a color he couldn't help but notice despite the greasy strips of meat hanging over the fire that drove little tendrils of drool threw his clenching and unclench jaws.

He was so fixated on the juicy strips even that it was beyond him how there was suddenly someone behind him.

There was a faint crackle and then an "oaf!" as something flung itself at Allen. He spun instinctively letting out a sharp yelp followed by a mangled unprepared snarl. Whatever it was that had taken a hold of him let go before Allen could do more than land his spin and stand on shaky legs, facing his attacker.

"Whoa! Hey no need to get mad Mr. Wolf. But that's our food there you see" the man before Allen gave an all too recognizable grin and backed away cautiously in a half crouch with both hands lifted defensively.

He wanted to lop the kids head off! God dammit, this was Lavi standing before him and he was mute as a wolf could be! The words he wanted to shout out only come as a growl deep in his throat, at the same time mixed in with a whine he couldn't help but suffice in the meeting of his old friend.

He sounded like a chocking rooster for god's sake! Even Lavi could see something was wrong and the only thing keeping the red head away was the wolf sign hanging over Allen's head.

The next thought that ran itself through Allen's head was the fact that Lavi was slowly backing away from him. Had this expression on his face, that Allen couldn't quite comprehend, and was sweating like hell. "Wolf... really big... wolf."

'Ah...' he understood now. Lavi was finally coming to his senses and as far as he knew this was a wild, large, vicious, very big: WOLF. Allen let out a snort of annoyance, his pitiful whimpering had come to a silent whimper now and he could think strait.

One of the good things about being a wolf was the ability the shove feelings down more easily than the norm.

It was time to leave; it was bad enough as it was to meet an order member. Allen took a few steps back himself, preparing to bolt for it, but before he could the sudden frenzied shuffling a leaves and brush made him freeze on the spot.

Head whipping from side to side, the next thing he knew there was a bright flash and he was encased in one of those barriers he had seen finders use for fending off akuma. Allen reared on his hind legs in surprise to the bright walls suddenly surrounding and blinding him.

He fell backwards crashing into the hind wall, there was sound like ice cracking over a pond and a web work of rifts broke out from the point the massive wolf collided with it.

The impact was enough to shatter the wall but before he could so much as stand back on his feet the wall was back with the arrival of what Allen guessed to be the other two finders by the sound of more shuffling feet.

He stood then half his thought process lost in the confusion of the whole situation, and growling savagely with fangs barred to their full extent. The new walls were thicker; he didn't have to test them to find that out he just knew. It was something he should have expected after vanishing for a year; the order was bound to have upgraded its defenses in that time.

At this point Allen was becoming aware of the shouts Lavi was sending at the finders who were currently focused intently on the metal boxes that appeared to be the source of the barrier, pressing a confusing looking panel of buttons. "Hey guys," Lavi shouted "What are you doing? That thing's not an akuma! I don't..."

"Foreign innocence captured! Awaiting further instruction!" Called out the tallest finder, who appeared to be the leader of the trio, into a bat-like golem hovering over his head. There was a buzz from the flapping creature "Are you positive you have to right one? We have been searching for this particular innocence for quite some time, we don't need false hopes."

The finder nodded at the golem before seeming to remember the stranger at the other end couldn't see him "Yes sir. Large Arctic wolf, scared left eye, deformed left leg the silver eyes: we defiantly have the right one..."

Whatever was next said was lost in the sounds of snarls and loud crunching crashes. Allen was throwing himself at the walls of this new cage that held him, giving no regards for the condition of his body. Innocence his tail! That was lost to him and he wasn't about to be locked up in another cage to be another experiment for another idiot that thought he owned the world!

The other two finders were clearly alarmed by Allen's sudden revolt against the barrier and stumbled back frightened. Lavi, still not able to grasp what exactly was going on jumped at the noise as well but held his ground fairly well.

"Hold it!"

Allen wiped his head snarling at the commander but stood still never the less. He didn't speak finding it better if they didn't know he had that ability to him. Just watched the tall lead finder; wearily eyeing the gun in his hand.

"Innocence: White Maze, we have been given the order to find and capture you for bringing back to Black Order HQ. Do you agree to come in peace or do you plan to resist?"

He tilted his head at the finder indifferently, silver eyes blazing. So they had given him a name huh? They wanted to capture him and bring him back to the Order for God knows what reason huh? If this day could possibly get any worse, Allen wanted to see it try.

---------

**Ah I feel so relieved to have gotten this much done with all the tests I've been getting at school lately. My friend and also Beta was again not available for this chap but I tried to catch as many mistakes as I possibly could once done typing it down (Such as those aggravating commas). I would ask if there's anyone interested in being my Beta but I'm, as I said before, pretty new to this whole story thing and am not all so sure how to work that out… Well I hope this update was quicker than the last even if not by much and I tried to get the chap longer this time and managed 2,000 words. I so happy!!!! Ok well, I will try to get the next chap out as soon as possible (And try to keep it at least to this one's length) but for now please let me know how you liked this one. Is it me or does my writing style keep changing in a way for each chap?**

**Random Chat-ness: I Totally Understand**

**Lavi:** "Hey Allen what do think the meaning to life is?"

**Allen:** "Food."

**Lavi:** "But I thought it had something to do with finding your true self… Or something like that."

**Allen:** "If that was true then you would never have the time to eat. If you did not eat then you would die. If you die then you cannot search for the meaning to life. You must eat to live. So the meaning to life is FOOD"

**Lavi:** *O_O "Really????? I never knew that!!"

**Allen:** "And you never will."

**Lavi:** "Never know what?"

**Allen:** "If the cake is a lie."

**Lavi:** "Oh… Ok, I get it now."

**Kanda:** "What just happened?"

**Allen:** "Exactly."


	6. Long Time No See

A/N: Well, I don't have any other excuse for my long absence other than that school is a pain a in the rear and prevents much thought. But I finally gave in and had the chapter that I saw as incomplete posted just so I could tell you all that this will be the last until summer break starts up and I can be sure of by passing to the ninth grade. So without further ado a thanks to those that took the time to comment

Thank you for your inspiring comments... natcat5, AnimeCrazed121, suigetsu-is-da-bomb, Anonymous, scarletspy, Cinder, 0x0, silverXshadow, golden-dragon-queen, TWILI4EVAR ... Your comments were very much appreciated and for those that read but did not comment, thank you for reading either way!!! I hope I was able to answer any questions you guys had for me.

* * *

Lavi was at a loss at what to do at this point.

It had been nearly half an hour since the white wolf had been confined to the barrier cage. After what the finder had said to it, something about the wolf being related to innocence, the large creature just sat on the spot and stared at him.

It was uncomfortable to have something nearly twice the size of what was normal for it's kind, sit and stare at you, with only a thin wall of light separating you from it.

Lavi had been on patrol for akuma when first coming across the great snowy white animal and it hadn't been before he had his arms locked around it's torso, was he conscious of the fact that it was no stray wolf looking dog he had in his hands. It was the real thing and the only thing keeping Lavi from running for it, was the fact that the poor thing sounded like it was about to hyperventilate and die on the spot.

The odd sound soon died down though and was much to Lavi's nerves representing him with a new snarl that sent him backing away at a crawl. It was then that the finders came in and put up their barriers around the wolf. What at first appeared to be a losing battle for the finders quickly turned against the wolf now glowing with the light from the bright walls around him. And before he knew it, the wolf was quite calmly listening to what the head finder had to say to it.

After that Lavi found it hard to grasp exactly what was going on. He was too out of it but to catch that this 'wolf' called White Maze by the finders had some sort of connection to innocence and they needed Maze here to get this innocence.

Mr. Exorcist...? Are you hungry by chance?"

Lavi glance shortly up at the finder standing with a plate of steaming meat strips on it. He nodded and took the plate that was then handed to him. "I'm sorry if there is any confusion with the past hours events sir. It complicated you see..." the young man said looking oddly nervous.

Maze had at this point shifted his stare to the finder, although as it seemed the finder was feeling more pressure under the steely grey eyes of the wolf than Lavi had. Lavi nibbled at a strip of the tender meat under deep thought.

"I think", started Lavi "I can understand well enough."

He looked up just enough to see the bewildered expression on the finders face "huh?" Lavi sighed, setting his plate down with the food.

"First. To simplify things, what is your name?"

The finder seemed to fumble with an answer for a moment as if he had forgotten the name himself, "its Josh sir Exorcist..."

Lavi nodded slowly, "ok Josh. Tell me this wolfs, or as you guys call him White Maze's, relation to innocence."

As he had expected Josh had trouble with this question as well. He was going to use the advantage of the other's nervousness around Maze. And in this way he was fairly certain he would get, if not all, then most of the answers he sought.

Josh was silent for a while before reluctantly answering "I don't really know all of the details... But from what the others have told me this wolf's body if made purely of innocence. It's weak as of now though or else it would have easily shattered the barrier by now but White Maze is actually not a wolf consciously but more of the wolf is a host and this innocence is the parasite holding control of it."

He stopped to take a deep breath and was silent again. It was only Lavi that could see the ridged curl in Mazes lip behind Josh. He looked pissed off if a wolf could possibly be, or as it was now said not wolf but innocence. But whatever the reason behind it was it was undeniable that Josh was feeling the intent behind the silent snarl behind him. Parasite, thought Lavi finding the word nostalgic for some reason.

"Other than that", Josh mumbled looking ready to run for it "the innocence has been a major interest in the Vatican ever since discovery nine months ago..."

Joshes voice trailed off shakily a look of terror enclosing his face. His head slowly turned to the side and his eyes focused on the pale white hand that rested on his shoulder.

Lavi hadn't even had warning before the glassy surface of the barrier was suddenly fogged with cracks in the center to which protruded the ghostly pale arm. The body behind it was just a distorted figure of dark and light shades. The other finders were now franticly trying to keep the metal boxes from erupting into fire as they were clearly smoking.

"Innocence....." the voice was cracked and small as if from lack of use and yet at the same time clear and commanding.

Josh seemed to suddenly find the motives to move at the point upon hearing the voice of the stranger behind the fogged glass. He threw up a arm and shoved the hand on his shoulder off scrambling away desperately. The arm merely dropped knocking on the glass with a noticeable cracking sound.

Lavi held back the shaking in his knees and stood up slowly drawing out his innocence embedded hammer with a slow precise movement. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously, "Are you the innocence, With Maze or something else?"

There was a slight chuckle sounded from the other and then silence. "This is clearly my day now isn't it? First I'm just trying to get a bite to eat then you guys come along and next thing I know I'm stuck in here. But whatever, I want to know what all this bullshit about me being innocence is about. Lavi?"

Lavi blinked taken back "How do you know my name? Who are you? And I'm not going to ask again!" He raised the hammer in his hand, the command to activate it to growing on the tip of his tongue.

The arm hanging out of the hole then lifted and retracted into the cracked wall. "Very well Lavi. If no one will answer me from here, how about face to face?" The fogged figure didn't appear to move but the next moment there was the sound of shattering glass.

The wall of light dropped to the ground like light imbedded, pieces of hail. Standing there now was a young man about Lavi's age who appeared to be frowning slightly. He wore a simple white button-up shirt with frayed cream brown baggy jeans. His hair was oddly similar to Tyki's, being black and unkempt as the Noah sometimes had it and his face was a pale cream white. The boy was ordinary looking other than some of those things, if not for the fact that his eyes were a solid silver gray like mercury almost.

The boy stepped forward a few steps a little unsteadily, and looked down at his body his frown deepening. "I'd rather still be in that wolf form... Jeez..." He shook his head and looked at Lavi again, who unlike the other was quite unable to move.

"Well Lavi..." *He grinned, suddenly spotting the meat strips on the fallen plate, taking one taking one and engulfing it whole eagerly.

"It's been a while pal! How's everyone back at base doing?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I'd say I don't own anything but the meat strips are mine.

A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too short (I already know it is shorter than liked) and as always I'd love for some feedback in your reviews! But for now here's a new "Random Chat-ness" to lighten the mood!

Random Chat-ness:

Lavi: "Hey Allen?"

Allen: "Yes Lavi?"

Lavi: "Have you ever heard of this anime/manga thing called D. Gray Man?"

Allen: "...not really. What's it about?"

Lavi: "Dunno. But I have heard of this hot red haired guy named Lavi in it, that apparently has like thousands of fan girls!"

Allen: "Did you say red haired? Name is Lavi?"

Lavi: "Yep! Do you think maybe..."

Allen: "Hmm... You said hot and popular with the girls right?"

Lavi: "You bet! Kinda like-"

Allen: "They must have the wrong guy in that case"

Lavi: "But I've seen pictures of myself shirtless! And hundreds of girls fawn over me and my hotness sirtless-ness!"

Allen: "No Lavi. That's just called a stalker and quite frankly is creepy. Good luck with them, I have Lenalee so I don't need em."

Lavi: "Heh. Hey Allen?"

Allen: "Yes Lavi? This is the last time!"

Lavi: "Have you ever heard of Yullen?"


	7. A Murky Film, Long Outdated

**A/N: In punishment for my long delay in updating I would like everyone wishing to write comment to name the type of fruit they would like to chuck at me. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you are mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. **

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

Allen shook his head roughly. He nipped obsessively. And finished it all out with a rabid spurt of scratching with his hind leg. '_Damn these fleas! If Only I could... just...'_ A grin stretched his white furred face as a head of black hair and bows skipped into the room "Ellen!" The name was half barked.

Ellen turned on her heel the rush towards Allen and clamp a hand on his mouth "No Allen! Your not supposed to talk, remember?" She gave Allen a an exasperated, angry look before letting it soften into that childish glow it always held. Allen nudged her hand, scratching at his neck again.

"Oh, I see. You have fleas again dont you?"

"Since when have I not-" A hand held his jaws shut again and Allen whimpered in apology.

"Its alright boy" she gave a small smile, using both her hands now to rub all over his neck. Sometimes being a wolf wasn't so bad in this concept. The thought of Lavi, or Kanda for that matter doing something like these things made Allen chuckle, but also feel pained deep inside. After a moment he stood up and backed from Ellen in indication that she could stop now.

It was a very small and incomplete business that the Loom siblings, Ellen and her brother Jake, held. They had come up with the idea of a dog care only a few weeks after taking in Allen, much to the trouble it gave them for some time. The villagers still gave Allen a cold stare when he walked by most of the time... But they had all grown to love and respect the siblings that "owned" him, so he lived in relative peace. Peace that was often boring for Allen who was on his way to mark the territory he owned. Why he did this and why he couldn't stop, Allen wondered endlessly. Occasionally a dog or two would challenge him or request to join him as a pack. Especially the females, they positively scared the living day lights out of Allen. I mean, who the heck wanted to be the father of 200 pups? Who? And when he denied them more than once they went raving mad for his attention!

Soon after Allen could be found at the local butcher shop, begging scraps from the kind hearted owner, Joey. He was an old, thin mad who was at the end of his days. But he enjoyed the daily visits from the growing white wolf, and often saved the best parts for him when he came by. Allen came close to speaking with Joey sometimes, but so far he had kept by his promise with Jake:

_"I'll only let you stay if you promise to never kill a single living creature in or near this village and second, NEVER to speak with anyone except me or Ellen no matter how close you may be to them! Got that?"_

Allen had agreed without pause. He owed it to the young man. But sometimes, he just wanted someone to tell, someone that could maybe give a message to the Vatican that he was alright... He increased his trot from Joey's place, growling slightly._ 'Past memories are to remain in the past. I have to stop hopping like this...'_

He made his way in between buildings, keeping to the shadows as best he could. Most of the time, it was best to keep from the villagers if he could.

It didn't take too much time for his to make his way to the simple, homely looking house that he visited every so often. Inside was a young girl with a pale complexion and long, strait black hair. Her name was Misa; she was as thin as always, sickly ever sense losing her brother half a year ago which had left her bed ridden.

Allen lay beside the old king sized bed; the young women caring for Misa had grown to except his coming and going, leaving him in peace to do so. She was asleep as she usually was. And although it worried him somewhat, he found this peaceful. As long as he could hear the soft fall and rise of her chest, he knew that what had happened that one night, when HE came, was real. Not just a hallucination in his mind or some dream he had one night.

He drifted off to sleep knowing this and whimpered softly to the nightmares that haunted his sleep.

* * *

Allen woke to the sound of a steady rasping sound in the room. It took him a moment to recognize the throaty sounds as Misa's breathing. On his feet in seconds he came face to face with a soft smiling face.

"You were crying in your sleep again Allen... it woke me up you know...?" Her voice was much to soft, and strained with effort for the simple action. He bit his tongue, upset that he had interrupted Misa's sleep.

Allen wagged his tail hesitantly. One thing he had never failed to keep secret from Jake and Ellen was Misa knowing he could talk. With her he could trust all his worries, with her only because he wanted to and she felt that bearing his pains was in return for him picking her up from despair and misery at the lose of her brother. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

So similar was Misa to Ellen that it scared him sometimes that the same thing would happen to her Ellen. But he enjoyed his short talks with the sickly girl non-the-less.

* * *

"I have to be leaving now" said Allen after a short while. The sky was nearing black and he knew that he was expected back hours ago.

"Ok... Come again soon Allen... will you...?" Misa smiled weakly at him, already exhausted from the short hour of time with Allen. He left with a nod, keeping his head low and submissive. Misa didn't have long. He could except that... But only to an extent.

* * *

Running through the empty black streets, one watching from their window would only see a ghostly blur glide silently past, and pray for their family to be spared for thought of it a white demon. A popular superstition that rose up soon after Allen took place in the village.

Slowing to a trot when he came the house, Allen was full expectant to be greeted with a teary eyed Ellen, dashing towards him and yelling at him for being late. She always feared he wouldn't come back after leaving. But so far, he had made a point of returning no matter the time. But today she wasn't waiting for him at the door.

What was simple fact for she could have simply been asleep; after all it was late, unsettled him in such a way that he picked up his pace in one fluid stride.

He weaved through the kitchen and living room, bounding up the stairs for a bee line to Jakes study... And ever so gently nosed open the door and peered within its midnight black depths with wide, brilliantly silver-grey eyes that abruptly glazed over with a rage no wolf had ever known.

He smashed through the door, tearing away at the balloon mass floating menacingly over a twitching body!

His fur rippled in energetic shivers, black specks, like soot blackening the tips of his snow white fur as his size seemed to triple and then double overtaking the suddenly small looking Akuma that had sent it's bullet through the barely living Jake. Allen gave no time in thought for the chained soul that he had not seen in years, pivoting midair to face the one being, one demon, one monstrosity he so wished to sink his glistening fangs into the neck of.

"EARL!"

"Ho~ Ho~ Look who it is~?" The Earl tiped his hat in greeting, his eyes were narrowed with wearyness at the sudden size change Allen had taken to. The white wolf was now big enough that the floors creaked under the weight and his ears brushed the ceilings, his hind legs just feet from the back wall. The black specks about Allen's body flacked off from his sides and slowly sweeping tail, catching light like embers before dying and reappearing on his body to fall off once more. His eyed glowed a captivating, luminecent green.

Allen snaled threateningly, keeping his distance for fear of harming the limp child in Earls arm: Ellen.

He could hear her heat beat, if feably so. But she was alive and that gave him all the reson he needed to not rip off Earls grinning face, just yet.

"Let her go! She and her brother have nothing to do with this!" Allen snapped out the words with entrails of saliva dripping from his his parted jaws. It was fortunate that Ellen was asleep or else she would have cried in fear of this sight.

"You seem to be mistaken by the matter of what 'this' is" said the Earl in a sickly sweet voice. He slung Ellen over his shoulder, using his free arm to point out towards Jake, still just a twitching form, slowly being overcome by the Akuma's preivious attack of poison.

"This young man works with the Vatican and has been causing me many a hardship the past few years." His grin seemed to grow if possible "even dealing with the parents didn't seem to do it so I thought that a direct extermination would do the trick you see. But Allen my dear boy, it's so... Nice, to see you alive and well."

Allen snapped his jaws with a loud click; hackles raising in a ready to launch at the Earl in a livid frenzy. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!"

He could have sprang forward then but the Earl was ready for this and Allen could do nothing as a black-purple orb shot out at his chest. Things slowed down as the orb was absorbed into the wolfs body and he was forced back and into the wall that nearly went down in splinters with the force. He writhed with spasms for a few seconds, going still and seemingly lifeless in the next. The Earl stared at his body as it shrank back down to normal size in a small flurry of ash and soot.

"Oh dear me, oh no! I must have been to confident in that innocence. A parasite that doesn't die with the user is quite something, but I suppose it's bad for both sides if I kill the parasite from within hm?" The Earl looked disappointed if anything and seemed rather bored all of the sudden as he looked over at the limp child strung over his shoulder.

"Don't... Hurt *cough* her...!" It was Jakes feeble voice that spoke up then, a pattern of stars covering his arms and beginning to shade his neck. It surprised the Earl that the insignificant human had bared the poison so long, but it gave him an idea non-the-less.

"You wish your little sister to live do you boy? I might be willing, but you'll have to do something for me alright?" He didn't wait for an answer, nor did it seem Jake was going to give one in his deteriorating state. Placing a finger to his lips, the Earl made a small cut on his finger and proceeded to write a intricate symbol on Jakes hand with the blood from the small wound. He withdrew when the task was complete and retreated in an excited manner to the open window of the room still holding Ellen in his arms.

"Now boy, its your choice. Your sister keeps her life; for a while anyway, and all you have to do is place your palm with my blood to dear Allen's forehead. Do that and your body shall combine with his. Your soul become one with his. Essentially it's one life for another and the bonus package being your sister of course. Choose wisely..."

Jake watched with blurry vision as the Earl vanished out the window and looked silently at his hand and up to the peaceful looking face of Allen. He smiled weakly, blood trickling silently from his mouth and gave a bitter sweet laugh as he pulled himself over to the still warm body of the white wolf. _'You finally got to rest my friend. After all this time of me keeping an eye on you under order of the higher ups you finally get freed from me and them and... everything'._ He took a deep breath, coughing small surpluses of blood up with the effort. _'But...'_

"I guess your going to hate me after this Allen. But it's the life of my sister over yours, who is worn out and dried up. So I apologize, for being..." His marked hand gently patted Allen's soft head, a bright glow emanating from the touch.

"...The selfish bastard of a brother I am."

~END FLASHBACK~

* * *

Allen hated this face he saw in the reflection of the glass the finders Akuma barriers created.

He hated the way it looked back at him as if it were another person entirely and not just partly. And that gave him all the reason he needed to smash it in the manner he did.

But there was Lavi, the friend he would have killed to see another day. And there was a plate of something he recalled eating several a year ago in Jerry's cooking.

And for a moment, a bitter sweet few seconds; Allen was able to cast aside the murky films of faces and memories and pretend things were back to the way they used to be.

"Well Lavi... It's been a while pal! How's everyone back at base doing?"

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has any questions about the story then feel free to ask and as long as I do not feel that they are a spoiler for what is to come I shall do my best to answer, or rather I will do so either way. Also, should I post a summary of what has happened so far at the top of this chapter for those who may have forgotten things these past few months? (Like I'm one to talk about forgetting things...) **


	8. Short and Sweet with a pinch of bitter

**A/N: Yaaaay~ Another update! This is what I would like to call a short-and-sweet chapter. Lets call it a Shweet. Anywho, just something that gets the question of "WILL LAVI REALIZE ITS ALLEN!" out of the way. Now don't get your hopes up. As we all know too well I am a fickle updater with her own schedule in mind. The problem is that I don't know who "her" is so I can't ask her for this planning chart that supposedly exists. But I hope you all enjoy non-the-less and I thank all who commented thus far.**

**Note: I got this question and assume others may be wondering as well but last chapter, Allen;s change in size and the such was due to his innocence. All that is 'him' basically is innocence so it is only natural that it gives him some sort of ability that is smokin awesome XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE BUTTERY WAFFLES WITH LOTS OF SUGAR ON TOP! AND THE CHOPSTICKS ARE MINE TOO!**

**Lavi: *Clears throat "Umm... Taylor... There are no buttery waffles with sugar on them in this fan fic. And sense when have you known how to use chopsticks!"**

* * *

Lavi more or less gaped at the young black haired male as he engulfed the plate. He didn't know what to say when the other greeted him in a more than friendly manner. Heck, Lavi wasn't even sure if he remembered how to breath for a long moment.

But when he drew in his first intake of air, a name, one he didn't quite catch as it slipped precariously off the the tip of his tongue in a complex tone. "All...en...?"

The boys eyes widened, the silver-gray eyes once again striking Lavi like a match. "How did you-"

It was sudden and swift, so much so that Lavi nearly jumped with fright as a cloaked figure appeared without warning behind the mysterious boy and pressed something to his neck that gave a buzzing sound. His eyes rolled back in his head before he collapsed to the ground without so much as a whimper of pain; the only sound being the crunch of snow as he fell.

"Wha... What the hell was that?" Lavi, scrambled backward, finding everything to be too much to take in, but the cloaked figure didn't take much notice. He knew who it was by the red rings around the persons ankles that he caught glimpses of and recognized the emotionless voice that ordered the finders to secure the motionless body of the boy.

"Lenalee... It's been a while..." He glanced down at the unconscious boy, laying in the snow "nice seeing you again..." The silence that followed his words made him feel awkward and angry at the same time and he fisted his hands at the feelings. Allen getting killed that way he had -the mental images of blood splattered over expanses of vegetation and a mangled corpse flickered in his head- and then only a few months later losing her brother. Komui...

Her distancing herself was justified but only so much. Lavi wished she would get the cold, hard look off her face when she dropped the hood. Her hair had grown out but was slightly frizzed in an unwashed looking way and her face seemed a bit too thin. "We've been looking for this man for nearly a year now. He had been looking after something for the Vatican up until his disappearance three months ago and now that we have him he will be taken in for questioning."

She turned her cold stare from Lavi, watching from the sidelines as the finders roped up the boys arms. One of them looked away when Lavi looked at them all, obviously the guilty in charge for informing Lenalee of the new development.

Lavi thought back to the look on the now sleeping boys expression as he ate the food and then greeted him like some long lost friend finally... back... Lavi hunched himself up on the ground, his for fingers pressed to his temples and closed his eyes. _'Think! What is it...? Wheres the connection to all this! Why do I feel like I know him from somewhere?' _

He mauled over this ordeal for a long time, or at least it felt that way because nothing much had changed from the skeptical looks on the finders faces as they checked to make sure they had the boy tied up securely in that time. He sat up from his hunched position then, a small laugh making a strange sort of leap from his throat. Thats it.

Giving Lenalee a fixed look, he locked eyes with her cold purple ones.

"Allen. He's not dead. He's alive Lenalee... He-" His voice gave a hitch, in time with the sharp slap that filled the cold air.

For once her eyes held emotion. Teary and livid with a mixture of fear and anger, her lip quivered with a shudder that rocked her frail body. "Are you really such an ass that you'd say something like THAT to get me to actually talk to you? Do you really think i want hear a fricking lie like that right now, Lavi! I Just... Just...!" She was beyond finishing her words of remorse as her legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. Sobbing and moaning in the pain over everything that had been pent up and now suddenly let lose like the water behind a broken dam.

Lavi dropped to his knees, his red cheek burning sharply and held onto the girl he had been secretly in love with for years now. He knew as he rubbed circles into her back softly that those feelings had grown no weaker in these past few months of indirect contact. If anything they had gotten stronger in his need to protect her from the elements of a war that still raged on.

He gave a small, tired sigh that showed just how uncertain and weary he was sitting there and holding Lenalee; the finders having stopped to stare at the the two of them before awkwardly turning away out of courtesy began to gather together the fried Akuma barriers and silently see if any were salvageable.

_'Damn Allen. Thats the first time I've heard Lenalee swear in ages...'_

He let his eyes drift to the sleeping boy, wondering curiously to what he could be dreaming of the give him such a pained look on his face now.

_'That better be you Allen. If not, I just might kill you again for making Lenalee cry like this.'_

* * *

**A/N: Please press the pretty button with sugar on top?**


	9. Pink Panties and Komuicats

A/N: I feel bad for killing Komui but it has been done. And thus in this chapie, I have tried to make up for it in some way... Anywho, an a later note I thank all that have commented and hope you still continue to support me despite my slow updates~~~

Disclaimer: I no own D. Gray Man or it's chars. BUT THEY ARE MINE IN THAT OTHER WORLD THAT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT... Including me... BUT YEAH! (Not really)

* * *

Allen gave a small growl as he awoke. His head was pounding and the thick smell of iron and mold around him was nauseating.

It took him some time but when he finally lifted his head, now back in it's wolf form with the rest of his body, he confirmed his suspicions. A sizable puddle of blood spread about his head; he had vomited it at some point during the time he was knocked out. 'As I thought... it's still rotting...'

Allen stood up from his bloody bed, it was a question as to how he was going to get the stuff out of his fur but for now he was more concerned with his surroundings. It was a fairly large room, maybe the size of two dorm rooms combined. But it may have only looked big for the fact that other than him and a flickery light, it was barren with bare stone walls.

"Ah! I see you have woken. We were wondering if you had gone and died on us Mr. Loom. Or should I say Maze?"

The robotic voice caught Allen off guard and he was quick to spin on the spot in the voices direction. His growls shook the stale air around him as he came to a rather unexpected face off with a... Cat?

No, the body of this cat was slightly off, as if what rested underneath the pale gray fur wasn't muscle but metal acting in place of its natural counterpart. The idea of disfiguring the robotic creature was at demand but Allen held back; the simple white hat resting on its head looking much to big for it the factor in his restraint.

"...Maze. Lets just keep it at that." Allen more-or-less sat down obediently, as if at ease now. And in all truth he was, this cat was defiantly a work of Komui's judging by the hat and dark eyes; all to recognizable even if just a copy of the real thing.

Komui-cat tipped his head curiously, the hat dropping to cover one eye as he did so. "Maze...?"

Allen nodded, waiting to see what it would say next.

The cat stood up from where it stood at the door, having seemed to come in through the built in cat door. "Does Maze have..." it glanced about the room nervously, as if afraid someone might be listening in on them "Coffee...?"

Allen opened his mouth in silence, not really sure how to answer this peculiar question that struck him as a question Komui-cat had asked more than just a few times. But even if had an answer he never got the chance to give it then as the metal door swung open in a rush of voices and stomping feet.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! See Mr. Rouvelier? I told you it would be here asking..." Everyone seemed to shut up at the same time, all staring at Allen with wide eyes that spoke wonder and fear.

Allen snorted out of his nose, backing from the mass of bodies so that he had enough room to stand his ground and give off a threatening air that would hold a clear space between the two sides. "For coffee? I'm afraid your late." His eyes narrowed on the Hitler-as-ever Rouvelier.

His lip lifted slightly, 'take one step toward me bastard and you can expect to be short one head!'

One of the men in the crowd, the one having been explaining the situation with Komui-cat before broke out into hysterical tears. "Great! Just great! The prisoner got away and left a stupid talking dog in his place! I'm going to lose my job for sure!"

"Relax idiots! This IS the prisoner, did you not read the reports properly? The situation is not clear but we will have answers soon," it was Rouvelier speaking now in a much-too confident voice that was like a flea on Allen's neck. "All we need to do is work them out of our friend here..."

Dropping off the end of the line a cheerful Komui-cat piped in, "Maze!" The small cat promptly bounced over to Allen's side, not seeming to get the situation in the least. "Maze said he give coffee. So Coffee is friend!"

None bothered to correct him after he was done talking in that odd robotic voice of his. No one seemed to want to be the first to move either but someone had to make the first move and Allen was ready and willing to be the first is it meant getting out of here.

Though he hadn't given it thought up to that point Allen concentrated back to the time when he was still by Jake and Ellen's side, then skipped forward to the day he lost them both. he played the role in his head over and over in a slit second, and bared his teeth when he found what he needed and why he wanted it. 'Innocence! Activate!' It was easy for him to regulate the power outage and the change didn't go far in terms of size, but the flurry of lit ash told him he had seceded in what he had wanted.

Ellen was still alive. That he knew. That he made priority. That was why Jake had sacrificed himself. This was why Allen felt no guilt when he used the front row of people as a boost to leap over the rest.

This was why he did all this in the time it would take another to blink. His landing was awkward at most, the way he skidded over the slick floors due to his not being accustomed to such flooring with padded paws. But over all it was a clean get away and all that followed at a range that could keep up with him were Komui-cat and that wasn't an issue as far as Allen was concerned.

Ash flowed off his coat in rolling waves of different orange gues and blacks, the dried blood burning off in no time as he went. Allen wasn't sure where to go exactly, these halls were foreign to him and the only hope he had of finding his way was Komui-cat.

He skidded to a halt, turning on the small robot. "Listen, I need a way out of here. Can you show me the way?"

Komui-cat gave a confused look around the intersection of halls as if he too were lost at directions. But with a small, boxy sounding meow he dashed for the hall to Allen's left. "Yes! Coffee! Yes I know where it is!"

When they made it to the descrete door, hidden behind a simple flag embroised with the complex cross present on all exorcist uniforms, Rouvelier and his followers were left far behind. Allen followed closely down the cramped, dark path that smelled of damp air and rat drops.

"Here! Here!" Komui-cat skipped forward down the path, slipping through a hole that Allen had to deactivate his innocence to squeeze through. The new surroundings were somewhat familiar to Allen as he sniffed about the room and for some weird reason he found the strongest smell there recognizable to him. What was it? Allen stuck his nose under the bed, over come with a wolfish sense of weary curiosity that despite the nagging of Komui-cat at his side, kept his attention.

The feel of fabric brushed Allen's nose suddenly and he instinctively grabbed it in his mouth. With it a rush of flavor came over his tongue that made him freeze up under realization. This was no ordinary piece of cloth...

"Ah... Ah...! Oh no... Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! You can have anything you want but I didn't do anything I swear!" Allen jumped in surprise, the cloth still clenched in his jaws and and gave a loud yelp.

Komui-cat bounced up onto the bed, setting his cold front paws on Allen's head giving an eager meow. For right before the two of them was a young woman in her upper twenties, with just over shoulder length wavy black hair and a pale, almost sickly looking face.

She clutched a small bag that smelled strongly of coffee in her shaking hands and had an expression of utmost horror heightened with panic on her pale face.

Allen hardly registered the fact that he still held a frilly pair of pink panties in his jaws, panties that were of someone he knew. Someone standing not five feet from him. Someone named...

An excited whimper trailed out of Allen's slackening jaws and if he has been in human form he could have cried with relief.

"M... Mir..." his voice was chipped with an assorted number of throaty whimpers before he could finally get the name out. "Miranda!"

* * *

A/N: Please comment if you have the time^_^


	10. Coffee overdose and nerves

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize again for the long wait but never the less, at last, I have updated! I'm rather proud of the way I've portrayed Miranda but I ponder if I've managed to keep any of the other chars in character... Oh well, being OOC isn't too bad I suppose =) And I'm glad everyone seems to like Komui-cat ^_^ He's my secret fav as of now~ And not to mention an OC! (Mostly OOC I should say) Anywho, I just got a new lap-top so that means I wont be competing for the comp AT ALL with my little sisters. Meaning more time to read manga, less time to be distracted from my story by said manga, and thus more time to think about what next to put in the story. But if I get another writers block then it wont matter either way as we will all be screwed on that one for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what is OC of any of the chars and/or objects.**

**Now enjoy and btw: MERRY X-MASS TO EVERYONE AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! (I'm not kidding, its 4am right now as I edit this...)**

* * *

Miranda's hands shook to the point that the steaming cup of coffee in her hands seemed as though it should have been spilling. She was nervous, yes, but not frightened. Her expression was frightened, but she wasn't frightened herself. A funny thing, really. How could she be so calm and yet utterly unstable at the same time? Really, nothing about that made any-

"I'm not going to bite."

"WAAAHHHH!" She shrieked, painfully loud, the coffee finally giving into logic and taking gravity's hand with the floor and table. Miranda clutched at the cup in her hands, thanking her lucky stars that she had managed to at least keep that from-

"Sorry, I keep scaring you, I don't mean to, really..."

"EEEEEEIIIIIIKKKKKK!" There went the cup. She watched with deep set eyes as the shiny blue glass made a flying somersault through the air. CRASH! And now she had a pretty brown stain on her wall and a bed full of pretty, shiny glass shards. _'Great. Just great. You're always like this, Miranda, you can never do anything right. You should just-'_

"Miranda! Please, just calm down, for God's sake!" Miranda looked up at the wolf opposite her, quickly stealing the glance back to its original random fixation. A wolf, a very large TALKING wolf with bleach white fur. What was this? A magical tea party in her head? Had she finally lost it?

"Coffeeeeeeeeeeeee... Hehe..." Komui-cat chirped out the slurred dialogue from his slump next to the wall he had recently ran into. Miranda had been told countless times to stop giving the confused robot coffee but every time she looked at it she asked herself _'what would Komui have done?'_, and the answer from there seemed simple; give it coffee! So that's what she did and look what it had gotten her? A talking wolf with an apparent panty fetish.

"W-W-Who are y-you?" She clasped her hands together and almost hoped the creature wouldn't respond but would stay silent like a good, normal wolf.

"I... I want to tell you. I really do, Miranda. But for now, let's leave it at Maze. That's what everyone seems to be calling me, anyway..." The wolf, now titled Maze, lowered his head like a rejected puppy. A small gesture that eased Miranda to some extent.

"M-Maze is it...? ...You already seem to know who I am?" Her voice was steadying now, and she took a deep sigh of relief to this note.

"Ah, yes. Sort of. Komui-cat here mentioned you on the way here." Maze's voice softened slightly as he continued, giving a nod in the drunken ca'ts direction. "He says you're a very kind person even if a little odd..." A quiet keen whistled from his nose when he finished, as if there was something else he wished to say but held back.

Miranda grabbed Komui-cat and sat him, now passed out, in her lap. "He- he said something like that? That's a strange picture to imagine, but, then again, he might have just been talking about the coffee..." She gave a small giggle, only then realizing that it was something about Maze. Something about the air around him that made her feel more secure. And his eyes, a startling silver-blue, reminder her of someone she dearly missed even now; two years after his death.

"Anyway, Miranda, I have a favor to ask, and I want to know that you can follow through with this. But, I won't force you to help if you don't want to... Actually, I'd much rather prefer you not to get involved if it were possible." Maze lifted his muzzle in a determined wolfish manner that held Miranda at attention like an omega being caught in the dominating stare of the alpha.

"I- I... Maze, I'm not exactly sure..." She shook her head, looking for the right words while stroking Komui-cat absentmindedly._ 'Nooooo, why can't you just think straight? What if he gets upset when you take to long to reply? I mean, how are you supposed to know how a wolf will react patience wise? What if he-_'

"Listen, as I said., I'm not forcing you to help, but I need a way to get to Hevalaska and past Rouvelier, so-" Maze stopped mid-sentence, teeth slightly bared and fur ruffled with tension and stress. "Sorry about that..."

Miranda's strokes on Komui-cats silky fur pressed into the cold, metallic body. Her eyes were fixed to the floor with the only image in her head being Rouvelier. _'That damn bastard- No'_, her mind veered from the harsh word that was simply never compatible with her. _'That SICKO had thus far ruined everyone she held dear's life in every way imaginable! And now Komui was..._'

She lifted Komui-cat from her lap and set him gently on the bed, not that that would wake him from his state of sleep, but she cared a lot about the little guy. "I- I may not know much of anything about this situation, but I've- I've gathered that Rouvelier is after you for whatever reason..." She stood up and brushed her dress skirt off in a jittery, nervous fashion. "And- And... I'll do anything I can to help you, Maze, in that case!"

Maze rose, backing a foot or two from Miranda with slow, deliberate lowered one front leg under himself, taking the other and sliding is across the floor in a sibilance to a formal bow. "Thank you, Miranda. I'm glad you're willing to do this for me..." His eyes clouded over slightly in some thought as he continued in a voice almost too low for Miranda to hear. But even though the sad-eyed wolf believed this tone too low for her to hear, she managed to grasp these faint words.

"You've always been helpful like this... Ever since we first met back then..."

* * *

"Will you shut up already!" Tyki growled in annoyance, his book held flat over his face. He was leaned back in a wooden chair stolen from the dinner table and as of the last 18 hours: very annoyed and tired. He didn't ask to get the job of baby sitting Road and quite frankly never would of even if begged to. Yet here he was doing just that and all the little brat could think of to do in passing the time was ask him questions.

_'Tyki, when can I get out? Tyki, I'm hungry. Can you get me food? Tyki, I need help with my math!'_ He was sick and tired of it!

Road rolled over on the floor, her knees held close to her chest "But I'm booooorrrreeeedd~ Its been like this for nearly a month now!" She gave a glare in Tyki's direction as she complained in an exasperated whiny voice.

Tyki slid the book down to his lips, his molten gold iris's sliding over to Roads childish form. "Thats not my problem. So shut the hell up already before I give the Earl another reason to keep you under house arrest. I don't even know what the heck you did to get yourself into this situation in the first place." He dropped the chair back to all fours, and hung his head over his book in an attempt to continue reading it. _'Just ignore her...'_

Road fell silent, her knees hugged closer to herself. She sat up after a few pages of Tyki's reading. Propping herself up on one arm; she gave sly smile.

"I'll tell you why the Earls so mad at me if you let me go."

She let her smile widen as Tyki closed his book with a snap, betting her stash of lolly-pops that that would be the trigger to bust her out of the plad room she'd been stuck in much too long.

He reopened the book, scanning the lines for where he left off. Her face fell into a flat out frown while Tyki chuckled humorlessly to himself.

"Thats funny. I could have sworn I actually wanted to hit a girl just now..."

* * *

**Please comment if you have the time ^_^ I really appreciate all of the comments and enjoy reading them even if I am too much of a lazy bum to reply to all of them.**


	11. Song of the bloody heart

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm starting to feel that the chars are having mood swings in-between chapters? I can't tell :/ But anywho, I bet you guys have been wondering what exactly is up with all these random occurances of Allen vomiting? Well, this chapter gives you far less than a hint but I think I'm starting to tie it up in my head. This story did start out only so far as a oneshot idea and I have you guys to thank for helping me get this far ^_^ WEll, enjoy the new chapter and please continue to support me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what is OC of any of the chars and/or objects.**

* * *

Allen's mind buzzed with activity as he and Miranda weaved their way down and between the confusing wide halls of the Un-named Headquarters. His claws clacked rhythmically on the shiny black-grey tile spurring a slight stench of anxiety from the young woman. She at least seemed to have mostly accepted that fact of him being a talking wolf; though he supposed she has seen worse since gaining her innocence.

But that aside, oh the questions he had for her! The questions he wanted to ask:_ 'Who was ok?'_ The questions he didn't:_ 'Who wasn't ok?'_ But even Allen knew better than to suddenly spill out such familiar questions with someone he wasn't supposed to know until now about others he wasn't supposed to know at all!

So he was stuck with an awkward silence and a merry-go-round of questions that he would have to wait for answers to. Padding next to Miranda in a stance that unnoticeable to the human eye held a familiar to a protective possessive mix that worked as a repellent to some extent. Even Allen didn't notice this way of walk that was all too natural for a wolf.

Allen lifted his nose; the air around them was cooling and loosing pressure with the passing minutes of hiding behind corners and dashing down long echoing halls. He had felt odd sensation of sinking when a neither quite stale nor fresh layer completed the scents around them along with the recognizable wild rat or mouse. His mouth watered with the side thought of food.

"We- We're almost there, Maze. This way is a bit longer than the usual route but not many know of it and there's no sentries posted this way either…" Miranda intertwined her fingers and began to fiddle with a snag in her nail nervously, "When we get there I'll come too-" She slowed her pace seemed ready to stop now as she spoke in a shaky voice.

Allen took the edge of her shirt in-between his teeth and tugged just enough to get her attention and hold her at a standstill. He took a breath in relief that she had gone silent instead of screaming like he would have expected from the silent her from before. "No."

He let go of her shirt, going against every instinct and law holding him down when he pressed his head into her hand. With head being above level with her waist he had to lower his head at first to do this, a submissive motion that paired with the part of him that relied on instinct and that he opposed for the time being. The air about them took a serious hold and both quickly tuned themselves to it.

"When we get there I want to you go back to your room and if asked, deny having ever seen me or spoken with me. There's a chance that I'm going to be in some deep shit after this and quite frankly I'd rather you not get involved." He pulled his head from Miranda's hand, reluctant to do so when she stroked it softly during the brief contact. For once she wasn't shaky with nervousness but rather, confused and hurt looking. He waved his tail slowly, tucking it between his legs and cursed himself mentally for making one of his friends take on that face.

Miranda balled up her hand till her knuckles were white. "I… I understand." She began to thumb through a ring of keys appearing from her skirt pocket and fitted one into a door neatly tucked into the corner that they had come to in their stop. "But I have one question before I open this door and we part ways."

She laughed softly, and smiled at him with avoidant eyes. "What if you do get caught, what then? Call me crazy for saying this to a wolf of all things, Maze, but I want to help if I can. Whoever- Whatever you really are I feel like I know you from somewhere. Like we've met before and were once best friends… And then earlier I don't think you realized it but I heard you say something that I still quite get my head around..."

Allen pinned his ears and swung his large, furred head away from everything in front of him, blocking it out. In moments like these regret was a burden. Regret was that thing that told him if he worked hard enough, if he believed more than any other… He would get what he called his old life back. Regret was his best friend and worst enemy at the same time.

But as a sick laugh bubbled from his throat, sticky and sappy with a pain that started deep in his gut, Regret became one of those things that made him wish he could die and permanently lose all those memories that he stubbornly held onto. A suicide option that wouldn't kill him just yet; yes, that's what Regret was!

"Yeah, you're crazy alright." He nosed open the stone-like disguised door, now cracked open and hesitated in between the light and the dark. His upper lip lifted to show white rows of jagged fangs.

"So crazy it makes me want to roll over dead and laugh." He didn't look back to the startled face of Miranda, taking a smooth leap into the darkness that swiftly engulfed his large white form.

Hidden and invisible now, his jaws parted way for a saliva concoction that trickled over his tongue and out his mouth in an earnest pant with his effort to leave the upper door behind. The warm liquid now either taking flight, leaving a trial in his wake down the pitch black path or painting his snow white fur what was surly a vibrant, bloody red.

* * *

Not too far away, down in the vast chamber that held her hugely proportioned body, Hevalaska hummed silently and kindly to herself. The innocence within her were... happy? Her large white lips curled upward at this pleasant sensation that had been with her for two days now. It had been a long time since they had been so content within her.

Such a long time that until now she herself had forgotten to question their sudden mood change. And only now was it that she did so because like the pain you get after laughing far too long and hard, there was hurt.

Pain.

Misery..

Doom...

Hevalaska dropped her head so that her chin rested against her dragon-like body, the humming withdrawing from her mind rather abruptly. "Talk to me little ones... What pains you so in this time of questionably relief?" Her voice was soft and hinted a maternal sooth to it.

_'Back~ Back~ The heart, our heart, its heart~'_

An echoing chorus of small, angelic voices ricochet within her head. She winced mentally ever so slightly, ignoring the small displeasure of her head being used as a twisting cave for their voices to sing. Heart? THAT heart? How could it be here, now, and why? And since when had the heart opened itself so freely as that its siblings could sense it so clearly?

She was confused by their incomplete explanation now as her ancient mind circled over an answer guarded 360 degrees by the innocence. "Please, tell me..." she asked without much expectancy from the dormant innocence within her. They always liked to give her hints to a bigger issue, never daring to expose her to too much.

_'Sad, sad, sad~ He comes, yes~ With questions, yes~ Seeking us, you, not the them, the wicked them~'_

Their voices suddenly took a quiet, ear straining turn from the painfully loud song and Hevalaska gasped with internal pain at the sobs that filled her mind and body then. What sad sobs they were... Like a child going into a sudden and irrational tantrum they sobbed so.

_'He rots and bleeds and withers~ Our dear heart wants to yes~ He dies as it cannot~'_

They sang mellowly to her,filling in spaces to a puzzle.

The sound of heavy panting stole Hevalaska from her state of confusion and conversation with the innocence. She took a moment to respond with motion before lifting her mighty head in the labored sounds direction.

What stole her as odd was this wolf with a pelt of snow white splattered along the neck in red, the same color making for a tiny puddle at his quivering feet. His eyes were hard, but kind and a feature others may miss for the fur now growing over it; the black left front leg.

Hevalaska frowned at the wolf, already expecting the worse to come over the next few weeks as she collected something that the innocence were too childish and cautious for no reason to tell openly.

"I see... We meet again, Allen Walker."

* * *

**A/N: As always please review if you have the time! Its up to you guys if this story lives as your feed back literally feeds my motivation to ponder it further. But hey, don't take all the credit now XD It was Katsura Hoshino who came up with the original D. Gray Man in the first place so we all have her to thank for such an amazing manga that has spurred so many peoples imagination! **


	12. Request

**A/N: Hey everyone! Its been a while! But I really want to thank everyone for getting me to 100+ comments =D I'm really appreciative for you guys getting me to the triple digits and hope you can continue giving me your feedback! I've noticed theres a lot of people who leave a comment for each chapter now and I'm glad you all (That includes those who have only commented once or even not at all) seem to be enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry for my delay in updates as well. I'm a slacker by nature and that might be something that wont change much but I still wish to send my thanks to all of you for not badgering me about this! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DGM but the O/C's. **

**Now, as always, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Allen growled softly as he crept into the large, spacious chamber that was illuminated brightly in the center by the huge, white humanoid form of Hevalaska. Her appearance hadn't changed in the least since the last time he had seen her, a comfort to him somewhat, knowing that at least one thing had remained the same since before. He hurt, though; his abdomen feeling more like a twisted and contorted sack of burning flesh than anything else. But now was not the time to curl up into a pathetic ball and let the pain take him like he sometimes did when it got bad.

_'Besides Allen,_' he told himself_ 'if what you plan to do works out, it'll buy you some time... at least that much.'_

Hevalaska was quick to greet him by name as he entered, seemingly undeterred by his current form and lack of breath; he was panting deep, harsh breaths at the moment. Allen was unsurprised to find she already know who he was as well; she had always had that air of knowing things others would have never guessed.

He made for the rail that circled Hevalaska on all sides, the bridge that turned the encirclement into a half circle being his destination, head lowered and tail tucked in a naturally presumed submissive stance against her impressive size.

"Long time no see, Hevalaska," he finally replied in a tired voice to her earlier greeting. She angled her head towards him, as if being slightly startled from a conversation with another to which Allen could not see himself.

"Yes. Long time indeed. But... I presume you did not take all the trouble of getting here just to say that, Allen Walker." She paused. "But, I am glad you came nonetheless. You are one to whom I prefer to consider a friend." Her words softened towards that motherly tone they sometimes took on when speaking tenderly.

Allen smiled mentally at her words. "Yes, as do I. But you're right about why I came here... I have something to ask of you."

She nodded her head in knowing agreement. "I assumed such. Ask what you may, then. It comes to my attention that you are short of time." And indeed Allen was, as Hevalaska could already sense the nearing of a certain man she often hated for many a reason.

Allen braced his legs nervously, head dropping even lower as he struggled to find the words he needed to convey his message. "I want you to... I need you to help me control what... Well... When I switch forms between human and wolf, it was either luck or fault and I have a feeling whatever it is, it's connected to the innocence!"

Hevalaska was silent for a moment, the only sound being some musical whisper that faded in and out of Allen's mind, never actually getting loud enough for him to pick out the words. "You are correct about the innocence being the source, but why do you wish to control the change?" she asked curiously.

Allen picked his head up and shook it briefly, droplets of still-wet blood splattering the cement floor sparsely. "This body... It's been getting worse over the past few weeks. I don't know how to explain it but it's... it's-"

"Rotting."

Allen stopped, surprised as she finished his sentence. "Yes... It is. But I need it if I'm going to use the innocence effectively. I... I don't agree with being in that other body. But its fresh, you could say, and will give me more time if I'm going to save her..." Allen closed his eyes, whining in a high pitched whistle-like noise. "Please... ! Hevalaska, if there's anything you can do to help me, then do it!"

Hevalaska smiled tenderly at the degraded wolf before her. The strings of light-bearing arms she possessed silently reached out to him. "Even in the face of your own death, your own eminent demise; you're still determined to save those you both hold dear or not. I know not of who this girl you wish to save is, but I have always admired this part of you, Allen Walker. And as such, I will support it."

Allen opened his eyes to the prodding, intruding feeling Hevalaska's touch had always given. But the feeling was fleeting, perhaps just a stumble to his imagination for as soon as it was there, it was gone, replaced by a lighthearted sleep and a light coming from somewhere that he failed to pinpoint the source of.

Allen dozed off to the the melodic tragedy that had begun to weave its way through his head once more. To some part of him, the song was like a greeting from an old friend in its own bittersweet way.

_'A very, old friend indeed,'_ a sad voice told him who no longer listened. What a sad voice it was that even Hevalaska, who could no longer shed a tear, cried in sympathy without even knowing she was hearing such a disembodied voice.

* * *

**A/N: Please comment if you have the time ^_^**

**ps: I'm watching FridayNightCranks live as I type this. They do live prank calls every friday from 9-11 EST on the web and are hilarious. Check them out if your interested! they have hundreds of calls posted on youtube one of which being called "Pray To Santa". I requested this one in their main site and they used it for a call that later got posted to youtube. **


	13. Komuicatattack!

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while ^_^ Well, I've had much of this chapter in hardcopy form for a little while now but I've been a super lazy nub and only typed it out just today. I thank my friend Emily for editing the last few chapters for me! Its from the point of view of Komui-cat for the most part so I'm hoping you enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of DGM but I sure do wish it would update for this month already. But I'm guessing the whole mess with the earthquake is a good reason for the delay...**

**Speaking of which, if anyone knows if the author is alright please do tell in the comments! Too many lives are being lost in Japan right now and for Hoshino to be part of that death toll would be terrible. Its not much but I'm sending all the money and hopeful thoughts I can to Japan! Its a brave country full of brave people who are fighting for their lives/livelihood and they need our support no matter the form it takes!**

* * *

Komui-cat was a both common and regrettable sight to see for most who inhabited the vast halls and rooms of the Head Quarters, recently being reconstructed for the order's use since the level 4 incident. The grey-furred cat

was quite the mystery for most. He was something of a 'last invention' for Komui, having been found next to the since missing Chief's torn-up and blood-splattered white lab coat.

The coffee-addicted cat had been with the order since, posing as a regular nuisance for anyone who happened to be of interest to him at the time. As such, many would say Komui-cat served as nothing more than a pain in the ass and a one-way ticket to a coffee shortage. Preferably un-sweetened coffee at that.

He was talkative, the subjects never differing but annoyingly persistent. He liked to think he was funny when he told a joke nobody got; the part about them not getting it the best part of the joke, it seemed. Komui-cat also had favorites and least favorites ranking the order members.

The more he pestered you and the more you reacted to such pestering, the higher one ranks on the favorite list. Oh, and Komui-cat had a favorite alright...

Rouvelier was undoubtedly, positivity, absolutely Komui-cat's favorite person! Oh so fun, so fun, so fun...

Komui-cat loved this man who turned a funny shade of red when the amused cat took his trinkets and drank his black coffee in the mornings. Unknowing to the good-willed Komui-cat, the red-faced man often fancied thoughts of putting a mallet to his metal hide. But Komui-cat need not worry about such things in the end; he didn't know it himself but his internal memory chip held documents the order rather needed, seeing as that the cat held the only soft copy and otherwise.

Rouvelier still did have a shot gun mounted on his office wall. Just in case.

There were others, of course, that Komui-cat favored. Kanda, Lavi, a great majority of the scientists, and Link for instance were quite the amusing bunch. Kanda with his Mugen that Komui-cat so often nearly gets amputated with; Lavi and his temper tantrums if Komui-cat happened to steal a book with a hidden picture of Lenalee in it (Lenelee was an exception to his pestering, being more helpful that harmful to her). The scientists would normally go after him all at once and only stop when one tripped and the rest followed in this manner. As for Link: it was fun to see how long he could remain passive to Komui-cats antics. And as one would expect, Miranda served as his royal Queen, providing him with the coffee he wholeheartedly believed he would die without.

Overall, Komui-cat loved his home here in the HQ. He truthfully loved the people in it as well, though the order members would never know it if they saw it.

But now, in the present, Komui-cat had in plan to put a hold on much of his play with all these people.

There was someone new; a new friend that said his name was Maze, but that, somehow, Komui-cat didn't quite think fit.

In the beginning, Maze was a wolf, but was currently human. Komui-cat knew this because nothing got through his eyes, able to remotely connect with the security cameras due to a chip within him being connected with the master computer of the HQ (he seemed to have a lot of chips that got into these things). Lavi had been carrying a boy, one whom Komui-cat had no trouble pairing with Maze as odd as that was; following close behind had been a disoriented looking Miranda.

The skittish women took on that certain look whenever she was doing something against a request of another.

"New friend~ New Fiend~ New friendy friend, friend~" A song that's tune never differed, only the lyrics taking a different form could be heard if one were to put their ear against a vent shaft opening. Such vents were a commonly used subway for Komui-cat and, as of yet, there was nothing the order members could do to stop him.

He knew the way to the room Lavi had carried Maze, bloody clothes and all, as this room was one he frequented often when running away from any particular person.

It was this room he ran to becasue no one entered this room, no matter what. NEVER had anyone entered it until today. Komui-cat didn't exactly know the details, so he pondered over as he peeked through the grate covering the vent leading into the previously abandoned room, but rumors were that it belonged to someone long gone and dead. Well, whoever that someone was it made no difference to Komui-cat at the moment.

He froze in place, listening intently when Lavi's voice drifted to his place in the vent, under a table and across from the three people in the room. He could see the lower legs of Lavi; Miranda, on the other hand, was on her knees in front of the bed.

* * *

**(Miranda & Lavi Pro)**

"Miranda... Are you sure... ? I mean... Come on. That's impossible right? He's just some guy they picked up cause he has innocence but doesn't want to be part of the order. It's happened before with others." Lavi narrowed his eyes at the sleeping other on the bed. He was young but no younger than his late teens... Maybe about 20, if Lavi was wrong.

His hair was black and not quite long but long enough to be a bed-headed mess. His clothing was a tattered and worn, a white shirt with pants in a condittion that, other than being light tan, couldn't be labeled. It was the same person, he thought. The same person from the woods that had given him that desperate stare as if to beg him for or to do something. And those eyes... They weren't entirely foreign to him.

Maybe Lavi would have connected the dots to what Miranda was saying, telling him nonsense like this guy being Allen... Allen was dead; everyone knew that even without the subtle ban from mentioning him anymore. But unknowing to him, the mark of his cursed left eye and innocence bearing left arm had been removed by Hevalaska. The oldest of the order had deemed that the best idea when filling out Allen's request. He was lucky enough that his fur had covered such things after his capture up until now.

Miranda dropped her head, tucking her chin to her chest. She continued to dab at Allen's forehead and cheeks with a wet cloth. "I know what I'm talking about, Lavi... I just know, alright?" She didn't look up at Lavi, knowing that any confidence in her words would drop as soon as she saw Lavi's unbelieving face.

Lavi bit into his lower lip, detured slightly by the woman's shaky voice now holding a cast of firmness. "Alright, fine. Let's just assume he really is Allen. Want to explain how the hell he's alive in a different man's body? Got an answer to that, Miranda?" His voice rose in agitation that he couldn't bite back.

A selfish thought, really, but if Allen was back... Lenaleee would go running back to him. After all the tears Allen had caused her she would... She would just... Accept him like she had never done for Lavi, no matter how much he tried.

Miranda shrunk into herself, using to wet cloth to busy herself in dabbing Allen's forehead. "Ye-yes. I know... It sounds crazy." she gave a soft laugh. "Maybe I am crazy. But I know what I believe. I-I want to believe."

Being able to continue speaking at all was something achieved from Miranda's point of view, and she was proud of herself in this situation. No matter what, no matter how small a chance, if this boy was really that wolf, Maze, and Maze was really Allen... She was determined to hold onto this new hope born from the old despair.

Lavi drew his eye brows together, a deep, distant glare folding over his face. "Fine. I won't rat about him being in here. But if this guy makes any move, says any word, takes any breath that I don't trust... that's it. I'm turning him in. You hear me?"

Maybe Lavi was pissed off at Allen; maybe he did hate Allen's guts, be him dead or alive at this point, for that simple thing called love and jealousy, but Miranda was still here, and, quite frankly, there was nothing to hold against her. She was... how could he say it... Too innocent for her own good. Besides, this guy was so far rather weak. Nothing he couldn't handle. So, if things did backfire, he could take care of the mess and life would go back to normal.

The two of them went silent after that, Miranda gently fussing about the slight fever Allen had taken on with a thankful smile perched on her lips and Lavi staring into space, lost in his own thought.

**(Miranda & Lavi Pro END)**

* * *

Komui-cat was fitting into the silence, his tail flicking back and forth with a barely audible caress of metal disks against each other. His eyes, a bright purple, were narrowed by overlapping, luminescent plates and partly hidden by the white hat sitting awkwardly on his head.

Maybe now wasn't the right time to explore his curiosity... No, at the moment, he had better things to do. Things that would later serve to protect his new friend who he knew quite well was being targeted by his favorite person.

The sleek gray fur along his back rippled with tiny surges of electric excitement.

This robotic mind of his may not have been all too smart, but when it wanted to keep something for itself... Well, let's just say Komui-cat would make sure Rouvelier was sooner pulling out what was left of his blading hair than finding Komui-cat's precious Maze.

* * *

**A/N: Please comment, alert, and fav if you like the story =) I realize I have some slight inconsistencies here and there as far as Allen's left arm and scar showing goes but this chapter moreorless seals the deal for that matter. **

**Random Chat-ness: Implications **

**Lavi**: Hey, if Allen ha a fetish what would it be?

**Kanda:** Che... Fetish? More like a masochist. I bet the bean sprout got a hard on when Tyki grabbed his heart.

**Tyki:** W-Wait a second! How the hell did I become a part of this conversation?

**Lavi:** Allen gets a hard on when your inside him so its only natural you would.

**Kanda:** Would what?

**Lavi:** Get a hard on.

**Tyki:** WTF? Now I got a hard on too!

**Lavi:** I wouldn't know. You were the one inside him so you tell me.

**Tyki:** No! I did not! =(

**Kanda:** Says the one who was getting inside bean sprout and feeling him up.

**Lavi:** And lets not forget how you almost killed Allen after you left that THING in him.

**Tyki:** Guys... Just... What the heck are you implying I put in him anyway...?

**Lavi:** What are you implying that we're implying you put inside of him?


	14. Level 5

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope your all doing good this chapter around and as usual I'd like to thank you all for commenting and reading my story =) It means a lot to me and even if I am a slow-poke, you guys are what keeps me going! And I'm proud to announce that this chapter is over 2,000 words, which isn't something I get to a lot =D**

**Well, thats all I have to say for now. If any of you have questions regarding to story thus far then feel free to ask me and I'll do my best to answer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of D. Gray Man nor its characters but darn do I sure wish I had the same talent in drawing as the author =O**

* * *

"Come on out sweety~ You know I won't hurt you now." Earl grinned menacingly down at the thin child cowering under the white table cloth of the table he was presently knelt next to. The girl was young, maybe only a few years over ten but her small stature would have left most to assume she be 8 or so.

She bared her teeth fearfully at Earl, her long black hair had been combed smooth earlier in the day but already she had knotted it up with tugging and pulling at the sleek black strands in her small way of dealing with some of the mental strain she dealt with in her daily life now. Even the frilly dress she was forced into then was dirtied by various drink stains and tears she had inflicted upon it herself..

"No... STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The girl screamed shrilly at Earl, clawing at the air between the two of them wildly as he reached out to her.

Earl was not amused now quite suddenly.

Not at all.

His eyes narrowed sinisterly, glittering in the light of the chandler overhead. "Such... A naughty little BRAT."

The girl froze in place; she knew this tone. She'd heard it many times over Earls random mood-swings and one thing about them was certain: they always meant pain. "No... No please... I'll be quiet now, so don't..." her eyes were brimming with tears even before she felt the presence of another behind her, her mouth working franticly for more pleas and apologies.

"Hehehe~ We can play again, right Eaaaaaaaarrrlll?" The voice drawled cutely from behind his victim. In the white tinged lighting under the table his shiny white skin gave off a light glow. His large, beady red eyes staring eternally at the prey before him. On his forehead, a black star, and sawed into his neck in even blacker ink...

"Yup, play for a looooong time! Don't let little Ellen get bored, Level 5~" Earl stood up from his place on the floor and exited the room just before he got to hear the beautiful sound of a blood curdling scream. He chuckled to himself, fonder of this sound than any number of sugar cubes. He felt so much better now after-

He gave an irritated sigh at the sound of a door banging open and a tall figure storming out of said door that was now cracked down the center much to Earl's irritation. And just when he had gotten over his little outburst too...

It was Tyki who had so noisily emerged from the room and he made his point in the subject as to swivel around and slam the door shut with a force that miraculously didn't shatter the poor maltreated wood.

"Will you just sit still for once and shut up!" Tyki shouted in anger at the door, seeming to have forgotten the properties the entire outside of the room was made of to lock out sound.

Earl would have frowned at Tyki if he had ever done so before but his grin remained motionless in all his displeasure at having been interrupted from his quick recovery of the earlier irritation.

"Tyki... Why don't you lower your voice."

Tyki turned on Earl, his golden eyes burning and knitted together in evident frustration. "Are you kidding! The little cunt threatened a strip tease! Who the hell wants to see a psychotic, A-cup, brat strip for heaven's sake!"

"Watch your language."

"...What?"

"Cunt."

"Yeah? What of it?" Tyki seemed to have abruptly lost some of his immediate anger at the sudden request.

"It's inappropriate. Don't use it."

"You... Since when have you been one to get on me about my use of words? And I was only telling the..."

"Whatever," Earl really was getting tired of this argument and he was going to miss his afternoon tea if this kept up. "Just don't use it. If Road hears you say it shes going to want to know what it means and it would be hell trying to keep it from her."

"Why would we have to-"

"Never mind, tell her. I don't care. But don't bother complaining to me later. Now I really have to be going..." Earl made to leave then but the question he feared sprang forth from Tyki's lips.

"Why aren't you with the girl? You never leave her alone unless..."

Earl gave a tired sigh, regretting, like he always did, having ever allowed Tyki to have socialized with those petty humans between his 'jobs'. "She's... playing."

Tyki took no time to ask for specifics before bolting for the double doors into the room that Ellen was still in, only now she wasn't quite as unscathed as before. Her clothing would be tattered and torn when Tyki found her in that room. The level 5 akuma might just be raping her if she was unlucky enough but as of now he made it into the room to find her unconscious and bleeding on the floor from a gash starting at her elbow and going up to her shoulder.

Evidently the akuma was taking his sweet time with her, perched atop the table in smug bliss as he lazily lapped at the blood on his bladed arm. In this more exposed position the human resemblance was even closer than what the level 4's showed. Its body was more measured at nearly 6 feet in height, the muscular build fit and lean as it was exposed, aside from a skin tight black shirt that stopped over mid stomach, while his pants were white and baggy aside from the waist and ankle where it was tight to the skin and from there being barefoot.

His ears bared an intricate array of gold, silver and gem piercings that framed his oval face. His skin tone as well, a surprising closeness to a light skinned human's fit into his human appearance. If anything, the strangest thing about the level 5 was the fact that he was completely void of hair anywhere and his eyes, these big owl-like orbs of ruby red that were impossible to miss.

The level 5 angled his head at Tyki as he stormed into the room, a small smirk folding his lips. He waved the arm adorned with the blood covered blades that seemed to be protruding from his arm along its length; another thing that added to this small list of inhuman qualities the akuma had.

"Awwww~ Why are you here Noah Tyki? I was just getting started."

Tyki glared fiercely at the cruel akuma on his way past the table. "Who do you think you're talking to in that tone, Level 5?" He knelt down towards Ellen, looking back at the akuma in expectation for an answer.

"A human-clinger. And I have a name Noah Tyki. I thought we already went over this?" The akuma chuckled briefly at his own words "the names Karma. Stop forgetting it."

Tyki's lips were a thin line as he gave Karma one last glare, turning around to look over Ellen.

Under further inspection, the gash was large but as far as he could tell, not as deep as he had thought before. But the bleeding was a problem...

"You should thank me; I could have cut her MUCH deeper. Lucky for both of you I held myself back. Oh, so much effort that took I tell you~" Karma wove his hands through the air artistically as he spoke in that cheerful, sweet voice of his.

Tyki wasn't very fond of this voice in any shape or form. "Shut up!" He snapped harshly, "you know full well that any abuse to this child should be prohibited. She's the only way we will ever get Allen here and if your responsible for her death you'd be soon to follow her!"

"But the Earl DID allow me to play with her."

"Play, not kill."

"Says who?" Countered Karma coolly, "the Earl? Or maybe... you. Yeah, who says we have to play the good guys and go explain to that Allen kid how his precious little Ellen isn't alive. Tell me, who? He doesn't have to know, the girl doesn't have to live... And last but not least, you're out of excuses human-clinger."

Karma was getting excited as he spoke on, the object of this whole game, this mysterious boy he had heard so much about from everyone; he wanted to meet him! Oh, yes, yes! He wanted to meet this ALLEN WALKER and crush. His. Tiny. Little. Measly. Scull! Then who'd be the smart one? Karma of course! Karma the one and only level 5 akuma who'd then gain all favor from the Earl for killing his every present thorn-in-the-side.

Oh...

But he wasn't going to tell Measly Tyki...

No... Besides, as much as Karma didn't want to admit it, he WAS scared of the molten gaze Tyki had right now.

Scared of what it might do if he let this spectacular plan leak out.

But, for now, he could grin just as easily as ever because why would he ever tell Tyki anyway?

That's right, never.

Tyki was indeed on the edge of teaching Karma a lesson. A really BIG lesson at that. But like it or not, Ellen was still injured. He shifted over to the side, tearing at the bottom of his shirt and taking the strips he got from this to tie around her arm. It took a while, a time in which Karma left silently in his own time, but her arm was eventually covered in this fabric up its length. It wasn't much, but at least it would help with the bleeding...

He lifted Ellen up into his arms, holding her firmly so as that she wasn't jostled too much and then made way for his destination.

"It'll be alright Ellen, I'm sure Lulubell can do something to help you."

* * *

Allen would have been ecstatic to know that Ellen had at least one ally out of everyone and thing, that made up the mansion in which Earl held her. But at the moment, even if he had known, all that was on his mind was the head throbbing headache he currently suffered from waking in the room Lavi and Miranda had set him up in.

"Ughh..." He lay where he was, groaning in pain and kneading his forehead for what was several minutes of this head splitting process. His eyes, that had been shut before, opened up to take in an abruptly blinding light that glared in from the lamp over his head.

"where am..."

Allen gave a light headed gasp as a sudden jolt went down his body in recovery of all the events that had transpired the past few days. He sat bolt upright with wide, searching, silvery eyes that twitched from all sides of the room.

A feral growl gurgled up his throat; some remnant of being a wolf for so very long is seemed. He felt more at ease when he did this, knowing for a fact that it struck fear up most anyone who became subject to it.

But unlucky for him he wasn't a wolf anymore and his audience was none other than an empty room.

"Omph!"

Well, that's what he thought at first till he got a fist to the face that promptly knocked him back into the pillows.

He stared dumbly at Lavi whom was giving Allen this void stare from behind the front of his bed.

"Idiot. You're going to puke up your last lunch if you sit up like that." The red head's face scrunched together in dismay for a brief moment before moving from Allen's point of view, where he was still stuck in mild shock on his pillow. "And it don't mean shit that your eyes are the same colors as his either, so if you're going to spout the same bull crap as Miranda about being Allen, then you can kiss my..."

Lavi peeked over at Allen from the corner of his eye and just let his jaw work for more words that wouldn't come out at this oddly strange situation.

He was talking to himself, wasn't he?

I mean... Lavi gave up, accepting the fact that he was stupid enough for having even tried when the kid only just woke up.

"Idiot doesn't even have the decency to stay awake long enough to listen to me..." He half heartedly glared over at Allen whom had somewhat simply dozed off in all his head throbbing daze.

'Out like a light bulb,' Lavi would have commented if this had been any other place and time.

* * *

**A/N: Here's an amusing little excerpt from the first copy of this chapter. I decided to change it based on the thought that it would kinda be odd for such a comic to take place right before Tyki gets all protective-parent mode about Ellen. Btw, I thought it would seem logical that Tyki be more sided with not killing her but rather preserving her her life because of his relation with humans in the past, especially that one little boy...**

**Chapter cut: They found what!**

_Tyki turned on Earl, his golden eyes burning and knitted together in evident frustration. "Are you kidding! The little cunt threatened a strip tease! Who the hell wants to see a psychotic, A-cup, brat strip for heaven's sake! I'd rather watch gay porno!"_

_Earl gave a small sigh, putting a gloved hand to his grinning face. "Didn't Jasdero and David already steal that stash you had under the bed...?"_

_Tyki's jaw went slack; speechless for a lack of better words. "Th-They found what?"_

_"Your porno. You know, that 15 inch stack of magazines, posters... figurines... Oh, and don't try to deny it. You were kind enough to put your signature on. Each. And. Every. One. 3"_

_Tyki felt backed into a corner suddenly. Actually, spending some more time with Road didn't seem all quite that bad an idea really. She could pole dance all god damn day and he'd probably feel better about that situation than the one he was caught in now._

_"You... You... What are you doing out here anyway Earl? Aren't you usually with the girl...?"_

_To tell the truth, Earl really would have loved a good laugh at Tyki's desperate attempt to changing to subject..._

_But this question really was a bothersome problem. _

**_A.N: I hope you liked it and understand why I didn't add it to the story but still felt the need to share it with you all either way ^_^ And...its 2am right now as I get ready to publish this chapter and I just made pretzels from scratch... I really do the strangest things sometimes when I'm tired and hungry I must admit._**

**_... Comment? =D? =D? =D? =D? =D? =D? ( I unno, I'm bored and the faces amuse me right now. If it was up to an even sleepier me, this whole chapter would have been faces and everyone wouldn't know how to react anymore) _**


	15. Inner Conflict

**A/N: Ello everyone! I do hope you all have been well while waiting so very long for my update ^_^ As usual I have been slow in updating but luckily I was able to make this chapter a few hundred words longer than usual actually so I'm a little proud of myself... Well anywho, I'm going to let you enjoy the story now, I thank all who have read and/or reviewed this fan fic and hope you all continue to give your support!**

**Note: The underlined contest at the bottom has been won** **by howlingwindofthestorm! But that doesn't mean you can't still look for the error for the fun of it! (I'm too lazy to go back and fix it XD) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DGM and claim no rights in any way, shape, or form!**

* * *

The next week for Allen was a head throbbing series of erratic sleep, force feeding, and vomiting.

The only sounds he heard during the few times he was awake enough to think clearly usually consisted of Miranda's gentle cooing or Lavi's continuous bitching about things Allen wasn't completely aware of yet. Unknowing to him, Komui-cat did visit time to time, but the small cat never spoke a word; he at least had the decency to keep to himself when the sleeping young man needed the peace and silence.

But beyond his undisturbed hiding spot, Allen had caused a ruckus well beyond the many order members whom were now used to the now familiar lack of things to do. For a while now there had been so few calls for exorcist assistance that if anyone dared to ask: they may have gotten a "paid in Jerry's food" vacation. And as with most other things, it was Allen's doing that there was so little activity with the Noah. The Noah too, were equally bored in their evasive, family-doting lives.

Though now things were bustling with activity on the orders side of things. Reever was developing a hoarse voice with all the commands he had to give out; it had become top priority to make a complete and accurate map of the HQ, something that had been lost and misplaced ages ago with lack of use or just for the fact that it was so hard to carry around a sheet of paper larger that the person themselves.

Rouvelier was a red-faced man of many current mental issues. "Where did my desk go?", "Why is the door to my office missing?", "Who drank my coffee?", "Who chewed the power wires?", "Why is there a giant hole on the wall?", "Who drew on my face while I was asleep?", "And who the FUCK told you to kick me just because someone put a "kick me" sign on my back!" Needless to say, Komui-cats plan's were going to schedule and any indication of where Allen might be was so far a miss-led rat race of repetitive issues.

Lavi on the other hand was sticking to his word, Allen (or Maze to Lavi) proving no more dangerous than the sick person he was. It was on another one of these promising days that he ran into Josh... "You're the finder from back then aren't you...?" Lavi asked the young teen after a chance meeting in the halls.

Josh gave a modest smile and nodded "yes sir... it was a pleasure to work with you back then!" He shuffled his feet nervously, looking all too young to be a finder at all.

"No problem. You were a great asset to the team back then." Lavi smiled lightly at Josh, finding him someone it was hard to get angered or frustrated with in any way.

But still, he had little in common with the sheepish finder and found it hard to come up with any further conversation with him "Well, I'll see you later..." he made to leave, on his way to one of the many regular checkups he made with Maze anyway.

"Ah...! Wait!" Lavi paused mid-step to Josh clinging to the back of his shirt awkwardly. "I... I was wondering if you ever found out anything with that Allen person you mentioned then... You seemed really concerned about it and I've heard about that man going missing and all..."

Lavi stared blankly at Josh, every muscle in his body frozen to the point that his heart skipped a few beats for silence. He smiled the mechanical type of smile being a bookman apprentice had both blessed and cursed him with. He suddenly did recall saying something regarding Allen back then...

"Yeah. I did find out."

He was already walking away when Josh asked, "Found out what?"

"I found out that if he really is alive... I better pretend otherwise or I can't guarantee it'll stay that way."

Lavi left Josh tilting his head with more questions than answers.

In all truth, Lavi had never connected the person passed out in the room with the man he'd had the strange encounter with before. Maybe the fact that Lenalee had distracted him from the whole concept of things he'd had back then was the cause. Or maybe it was... No. Lavi gave in with a sigh that he couldn't keep fooling himself like this. He'd known all along that Maze and the boy were one in the same. That he still believed that Maze was in fact Allen... But that was just it!

Lavi didn't want Allen to come back. He wanted him to stay dead so that thinks could stay as they were. When Allen was alive he'd always been the source of this whole god damn war and yet hating him for it back when he was alive had been impossible. He was a factor in so many peoples deaths it almost made it too easy to just blame him now though. That's right: Allen was someone it was easy to place all the blame on now a days. And why was it so easy? Because he would have accept everyone's blame like he always did? Because he would have never retaliated to blame like any other person would? No, not at all. The reason why blaming Allen Walker for all this negativity was so simple it was almost funny that anyone would suggest the previously stated. In the end, it was for the one fact that...

...he was dead.

Dead and gone Allen was and expected to stay as so. Why feel bad for blaming the dead after all? Its not like it'd hurt them to be blamed. It actually did a favor for the living Lavi had told himself countless times without the ideal logic to back it up.

When he turned the lock to the Allen's old room at last, Lavi opened the door to a new sight than what had welcomed him last. Maze was looking somewhat... healthy. Some color had returned to the sickly males cheeks to say the least and there was a certain lively spark returning to his grey eyes. Propped up on the bed by an arm the young male drank from an offered glass of water from Miranda who was quite obviously beaming at the change of circumstances. The new and improved Maze pulled away from the cup with a jerk at Lavi's entry, allowing himself only a small glance in his direction.

_'Good'_, thought Lavi with a vague sense of smugness, _'at least he seems to have gotten an idea of where he belongs in my list of favorites at the moment.'_

"Good morning Lavi," Miranda spoke up cheerfully as Lavi took his usual seat in the chair, next to the table Komui-cat always made his entrance from the vent behind its protective cover. Lavi avoided looking into Maze's eyes which further validated the other being Allen as he sat there silently in thought.

Thought that undoubtedly questioned his loyalty to a friend neither dead nor alive to him, loved or hated by him but rather an ever present war between himself and his other-self; a side few would have befriended given the chance.

* * *

Allen looked at anything but directly at Lavi. He had no clue what was stuck up the red heads rear but he got the hint that it would be best to avoid eye contact nonetheless. He'd been in this déjà vu room for what he guessed to be at least 2 weeks in a steady recovery from what was assumed to be a side affect of staying permanently in the form he now lived in. It made little sense to him, sure, but that didn't change the fever he harbored.

But today was different; for once Allen had woken up without feeling like he was about to vomit out his last meal. Lavi's observation had been no more true than how Allen felt. He continued to avoid looking at Lavi though, wishing he could possible talk to him as he did with Miranda occasionally. Of course he kept any indication of who he was hidden from her but small talk was possible with the low self-esteemed women. But Lavi was a lost cause for the time being, no longer giving off the same spirit lifting aura he'd still had even when Allen had been out for the finders food no more than 3 weeks ago.

Miranda hadn't said much since Lavi came into the room, finding it easier to cower back from the awkward silence she wasn't up to breaking. Allen was following suit to this, sliding down in his pillow to close his eyes submissively. Doing this had other positive side effects for Allen when he wanted to think. He could close his eyes and simply let his thoughts drift. Let them... wonder...

_Pale, creamy skin framed by long midnight black hair... A pair of lips drew themselves into existence, curling up in a smile of recognition... No, that wasn't it. The eyes, now that he noticed them in all their pure dark blue depths, were the ones giving off recognition. The smile was merely the beauty of it and the voice was a silken song that gave it all life._

_Allen strained for this voice, picking out the words with care and time._

_"Allen, come here!" The words welcomed him in with open arms and suddenly he was being embraced. He took in a deep breath of the childish scent that followed and trailed with his eyes to its source. Grinning back at him, giggling like a madman on the drug of death, the Earl held Allen close... Held him away from the bleeding body that called to him sweetly in that silken voice._

"NOOOO!"

His eyes snapped open, breathing in a race for oxygen that wasn't coming fast enough. Allen lay sweating in the dimly lit room, not aware of the set of green eyes watching him in the chair across the room. He clenched his eyes shut, willing the image behind them to dissipate as tears streamed from their corners unwillingly. A choked sob bubbled up his throat and Allen began to murmur a name he'd forgotten to think about in days. It was a sin for him to have forgotten her; it was all his fucking fault for getting her into this situation in the first place...!

"Ellen... Ellen... Ellen..."

The green eyes narrowed behind a mop of red bangs at the sobbing male with emotion left better for experts to read.

Every night.

Every night he sat in the chair while Miranda was out of the room and watched.

And every night it was this chant of a name he didn't know that broke the silence in sobs. Maybe he expected, or rather wished it to stop one day if he just kept watching every night. The funny thing was though for Lavi who watched all this, not knowing what to do to comfort the young mans ritual cries...

Was that he was about to find out the consequences of getting what one wishes for.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter =D As you might have figured, I've made Lavi into my very own extremely bipolar OOC~ Haha, I actually realized that I made a mistake in chapter 8 in which Lavi DID in fact suspect Maze and Allen to be one and the same. Being the neglectful writer I am I disregarded this error until reading it over now and have tried to patch things up in some form... How did I do? I'd really like to heard feed back on this actually please! **

**On another note I realize that I made a very humorous wording error in the beginnings of chapter 5... I'll tell you what: The first person that points this mistake out in the reviews and give me a word to replace it will be sent a short, unfinished/one-shot original work that I have written. The winner will get to pick from a list of stories that I will give them in a later message! I hope everyone has a bit of passing-the-time-by-fun with this little contest~ **

**Don't forget to review please! I live off of all you guy's feed back in case you didn't know XD**


	16. Chapter 1 to 8 recap! extra

**A/N:I think its time I've posted a chapter purely for the summary of WE. Meaning that this chapter is not an actual chapter but just something I'd like to do in clearing things up. I'm gonna try to make it as short and simple as possible even if I know I'm horrible at explaining things in a short space. This idea was inspired by a recent comment that I had been expecting someone to post for quite some time now...**

This fanfic is confusing in many areas. Characters seem to change their idea about this and that from one chapter to the next. And well, quite honestly there are places where the puzzle pieces just don't seem to fit =/ I rarely go over chapters to get things right and base things purely on memory most of the time. So here it goes!

* * *

Allen was killed mainly by Road and Earl. Road enjoyed this process in a typical Road fashion.

2 years have passed since his murder when the story takes place.

Things have gone somewhat... eerily silent between the two apposing sides: Earl vs. Exorcists.

Though it seems that a small number of people have died in this 2 year space. Komui namely being one of them. Any other characters not yet brought into the fic are either dead as well or just have not been brought in yet.

Allen was reborn in the body of a newborn wolf pup some short time from the date of his death. His wolf "family" was shortly found and either killed or held captive by Kyle Fathum, a wildlife trapper out for some new wolf fur. The reason Allen was held captive may simply be because Kyle planned on selling him for money, regarding his pure white fur.

It was a space of time where Allen became malnourished and filthy from days of rain and wind that Ellen and Jake found him in the small cage he was held in by the trapper.

It appears that Allen spoke his name softly to Ellen for she was certain of it in moments time, releasing him quite swiftly from his cage as well.

Not able to deny his sister, Jake goes along with it and the two continue to take care of Allen, both soon learning of Allen's ability to speak even if neither know little to nothing about his past.

It's a little under a year after this that Allen meets the Earl.

He is comforting a local girl, Misa, whom has just lost her brother recently from an unknown cause of death.

With no family members left, and left penniless to the bone: She is ready to take her life when the Earl appears before her.

But before Earl can make his move, Allen steps forward and simply lets Misa hold onto him.

Its a simple gesture of affection that the young girl has needed dearly.

Its a turning point for the Misa, a small step but one that nontheless erodes the initial reason Earl showed up in the first place which was that Misa wanted to be with her brother once more, something death might offer her.

The Earl, put in laymans terms, is pissed. Some wolf came and took his amusement away. And as this white mutt stares him down he's thinking "WTF!"

But before he makes the decision to rip this wolfs head off or whatever torture might be befitting for him, Earl notices the small details of likeness it holds to Allen as crazy as that sounds. The scar... Leg... And especially the eyes.

Earl retreats and leaves to mull over this new discovery for some time. About half a years time, something short for this immortal madly grinning man. Besides, he wants to look into HOW Allen could possibly still be alive and what to do with Allen once he captures him.

In the time that Earl is making up his mind Allen is getting along rather peacefully. He visits Misa often, found to be weak in body nowadays. She got through the ordeal of losing her brother and nearly taking her own life but it seems that despite this the scars of the past have left her with borrowed time.

Allen is still with Ellen and Jake at this point.

So then along comes the Earl one day.

Allen senses somethings not right and rushes into the house to find Jake shot by an akuma and Earl holding an unconscious Ellen.

Earl rants about Jake being a pest for the Vatican that has been getting on his nerves (though how he gets on his nerves is not specified) and also claims that he was responsible for Jake and Ellen's parents death.

Earl looks surprised to see Allen, but its evident that much of this is put in sarcasm. After all, Earl HAS been aware of Allen's location for some time now.

He hasn't put this half a year to waste either, knowing just what to do to put Allen out like a light.

Oh, but a thorn in his side shouldn't be delt with that simply. Using a nearly dead Jake, Earl makes sure that Allen is revived. He takes Ellen with him alive. Keeping her alive being the side of his promise to Jake if he followed through on bringing Allen back . Keeping her alive will also mean a tantalizing lure for Allen in the future.

Earl does come back for Allen. Caging him is a simple task as he's still knocked out from fusing with Jake.

Allen is used as a play thing while trapped by Earl. Underfed and amputated in all angles its a living hell for Allen in this circus until Road shows up.

Initially wanting to 'play' with her love, Road isn't expecting to find Allen a poor excuse for a living being.

Something clicks in her mind because she irrationally breaks him free without really thinking.

Allen runs free, confused by Roads change of heart but thankful.

Road is grounded from this point, something that has proven to be a annoyance beyond annoyances for her babysitter Tyki thus far.

Shortly after this, maybe a few days or weeks (I forget right now) Allen catches smell of some cooking meat. Following this scent leads him right to a small group of finders which Lavi is traveling with.

Lavi initially jumps Allen, thinking him a stray dog trying to steal food but once he notices that Allen is a wolf he freaks out. Allen is happy to see Lavi alive and well but before he can say anything he is trapped by the finders in a barrier.

It turns out that Allen is a wanted "innocence". If you recall Jake being someone who works with the order then it makes sense that the order would have inlet of Allen to some extent.

The finders call him White Maze, a sort of code name for his existence. Allen later in the story uses the Maze in this name as a cover up to who he really is.

Anyway, Allen gets free of this barrier by assuming, for the first time, the body of Jake. Lavi almost finds out for sure that Allen is well... Allen, but Lenalee comes in at this point knocking Allen out. Shes says that Allen is Jake, though never actually saying his name, and claims that he has been missing for some time with something the order wants/needs.

It can be assumed from this that she does not know the full extent of the story at this time with Allen having arrived on the spot in wolf form not as human.

******But as the writer, I do admit to messing up this part.**

* * *

**The story from this point on does have things that are either unclear, unanswered, or just don't seem to fit. Its part of my negligence in all honestly and I ask that you please forgive me! I will update with the rest of the summary if anyone thinks that I should, to clear things up further on (I need to know if anyone appreciates me doing this or is it not that big of a deal, etc.). I will answer any comments on the story thus far for this summary. If you have a question for something after the ending of this summary then I can answer those as well but ask that you wait until I decide on furthering the summary or not. **

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for following this fanfic so far and...**

**SORRY FOR MAKING LAVI A JERK AFTER THE FIRST MEETING! A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE PISSED ABOUT THAT! HE IS A VERY CONFUSED MUFFIN! =I**


	17. Dear Readers

**Dear readers of this fan fic. I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating in what has been over a year. I became frustrated with this story in all honesty. It was popular in that many of you seemed to like it but lose ends began to appear left and right. And then I came to the point of posting a chapter with a pure summary of a section of the story… but even then I paused mid explanation for the next part and asked myself "what kinda of story is this when even you, the writer, has to pause in her own summary and try to remember what is what."**

**So I stopped updating. Just left it. But recently I got an email from someone. It was a person whose story I faved 2 years ago. They sent a message to tell me "hey, I noticed you faved my story… and for 2 years I have yet to update. But the new chapter is out and if you would like, please take a look".**

**So this is the proposal I give my readers.**  
**If I was to redo the story, not change everything, no. But rewrite the chapters so that things fit. The story flowed… Would you care to read this fan fiction over and me continue thus forth?**

**Note it would take more time still to take each chapter and do this… but guilt and a love for wolfy Allen has gotten to me with the spark that email lit!**

**Please leave your responses in the reviews…**


End file.
